A Different Line
by beka-azami
Summary: Beka Azami is the host of the Jewichibi Ookami  11 Tailed Demon Wolf . Beka has just graduated but when she is placed into her group, a bad vibe sends the Wolf off!  -A Naruto Fanfiction-
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Beka sat at her desk asleep. Usually, when there was an important event like the final exam, she would be trying to figure out the jutsu at the last minute. This time was different. She had stayed up all night with stomach cramps, meaning she couldn't practice for her final exam or at least get enough sleep to wing it. A close friend of hers, Hiroyo Yoshikara, poked her in the arm. Hiroyo had beautiful chocolate brown hair tied in two bunches at the top of her hair and had shiny violet eyes. Beka lent to the side and fell off her seat. Hiroyo giggled.

"Didn't you get enough sleep?" She asked. Beka lay on her back and stared at the roof.

"No…" She grumbled, turning onto her side and falling asleep again.

"No, no, no!" Anastasia said, grabbing Beka's arm and pulling her up onto her feet. Anastasia was a very well mannered Hyuuga. She had long snowy white hair and, of course, white eyes like most of the Hyuugans.

"I'm apologise Azami-san but your next for your exam and you cannot fall asleep under your desk," She said dragging Beka towards the room where all the exams were held. After hearing that, Beka was awake.

"**WHAT?**" She yelled. Anastasia let go of Beka's arm but tripped over in the process. Luckily, another friend of Beka's, Watari Hatachi, was behind her and caught her just in time. Anastasia blushed. She had a secret crush on Watari. Watari was a mysterious character, the only parts of his face you could see was from the bridge of his nose, down. He had his long brown hair tied in a pony tail, which was mostly hidden under his straw hat, and he had three blue claw marks on each cheek and then three on his chin. No one had ever seen his eyes.

"Th-Thank you, H-Hatachi-san," Anastasia stuttered. Watari bowed his head and smiled. Beka rushed around the room in a panic until someone grabbed the back of her head and slammed it into the wall. Beka looked around in a daze. Though her vision was blurred, she could clearly see the aqua hair and violet eyes on the expressionless face.

"Better?" He asked, letting his eyes close for a moment. Beka's head cleared and she smiled.

"Yeah! Thanks Morio!" She laughed. Iruka came out from the exam room.

"Beka Azami, your turn," He said. Beka made the sign of the cross though she wasn't religious and trudged over to her sensei with sad eyes.

"Okay, Now remember you need to make 3 clones of yourself," Iruka reminded her. Mizuki smiled at her, but Beka didn't like it so she glared at him instead. She put her hands together.

_'I only need 3 clones of myself,'_ She thought and closed her eyes. _'Just 3 clones, Ookami.'_

As fast as she had closed her eyes, 5 perfect solid clones appeared behind her. Cautious, she opened one eye and saw Iruka sensei looking at her with a puzzled look. He whispered something to Mizuki then turned back to Beka and shoot his head. Tears sprung into Beka's eyes.

"Beka, I'm sorry but we need to talk," Iruka said and stood up. He nodded to Mizuki. Mizuki took the hint and left. This was serious.

**-Author's Crib-**

**WHOOT! I finally got off my ass and made fanfiction and I acctually like this one. So many ideas O.o**

**Sorry this is so short, I needed to go to bed! ^^;**

**If you have any characters you want to be in this story, i'll be glad to add them! ^^**

**Welp, I'll now start on the awesome next chapter! =*w*=**

**Also, please don't make Morio out to be the bad guy, his best interest is to help. I made it that he smacks her head on the wall so that she will calm down and wake up!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Iruka towered over Beka with a disappointed look on his face. Beka giggled a bit. She didn't know why she was laughing but when she was either in trouble or when there was an uncomfortable silence, she would laugh. It was a habit for her.

"This is serious Beka," Iruka snapped. This made Beka laugh even more.

"I'm sorry!" Beka giggled. "It happens when I feel uncomfortable."

"Well, then, try and hold it in. Where did you learn that?" Iruka asked. Beka put on a straight face. She didn't want him to know her secret.

"Thats an extremely advanced jutsu," Iruka said.

"I-!" Beka tried to say but the lecture went on.

"I don't know how you managed to learn it!" He snapped.

"But-!"

"Your in big trouble, no genin should know that jutsu."

"You see-!"

"I bet you snuck into the hokage's house and stole it-!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Beka yelled. Iruka stopped in mid-lecture and stared at Beka in shock.

"I want to explain why I know the multi-shadow-clone-jutsu but you won't shut up long enough to allow me to explain!" Beka yelled. She took a deep breath and sat down.

"Now, this is a secret only the Hokage and I know. So you have to keep it to yourself," Beka said. Iruka nodded and sat down.

"I am Beka Azami. My mother, Moriko Azami was the previous host of the Jewichibi Ookami. While she was giving birth, the Ookami transferred into me and I became it's new host. My mother died because of this. Before my birth, My father was murdered so I now don't have anyone to take care of me. The less people that know I'm a host to a tailed beast the better," Beka explained.

"But there are only 9 tailed beasts and the 9th is sealed inside-!" As Iruka said this, he remembered the law. The law that no one was to speak of the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I know..." Beka sighed. "I know most of the history of the Ookami."

Beka went through her backpack and pulled out a document folder. In it was a full page of history of the Jewichibi Ookami.

"At the moment, this is all the information I've been able to find out from Ookami," She said and handed Iruka the piece of paper.

**-Author's Crib 2-**

**Ah, another boring page. Next chapter is going to be just as boring, sorry!**

**It's the document that Iruka got from Beka. It's all long and drags on a bit but I can't wait till chapter 5.**

**Okay, I will now set to work on the 3rd chapter! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Before the founding of the Hidden Leaf Village but after the battle between the Uchiha, Madara and the First Hokage, a beast was release from a scroll in a small village. The village was home to a clan called the Azami's. Around the village grew wild spear thistles, beautiful spiked flowers with a violet glow. The scroll had been given to the elder of the clan, Korimosai Azami. Thinking the tailed beast could protect the village, she released it into the world. A small wolf sat in front of her and stared at her with terrifying eyes._

"_Why did you release me?" The wolf asked. Korimosai was shocked to see it talk but over came it quickly._

"_I wish for you to protect my people and village," She said. The wolf tilted her head and smirked, sleepily._

"_Are you my mistress?" She asked. Korimosai thought about it for a moment._

"_Yes, I am your mistress," She lied. The wolf laughed evilly. She shook her head in disappointment, still giggling a bit._

"_I don't think you are. You're lying!" She snapped smirking. "I'll ask you again, Are you my mistress?"_

"_Yes!" Korimosai lied. This costed her. The small wolf lunged at her, and turned into a teenage girl. She put her head on Korimosai's shoulder. Korimosai choked on her blood and looked down. The wolf had ripped into her stomach with her hand._

"_You're not my Mistress," The wolf whispered in Korimosai's ear. "You're nothing but a filthy liar."_

_The wolf removed her hand from Korimosai's body and licked the blood off her hand while Korimosai flopped to the floor. The wolf, still in the form of a girl, bounded out of the chapel on all fours and into the small village. There was a crowd just across from the chapel that stared at the wolf. She didn't seem to mind, she was too busy building up chakra. The wolf ran into the middle of town and turned into a massive wolf with 10 tails. The wolf laughed to herself as she devoured the villagers' chakra. A little girl ran up to the tailed Beast and tugged at its fur. The wolf turned its head angrily. After an hour or two of destruction, she had finally met her mistress._

"_Excuse me, but have you seen my mummy?" The little girl asked the wolf. The wolf transformed into the teenager again and crouched in front of her mistress. She looked just like Korimosai. The wolf bowed her head._

"_Mistress…" She whispered. The little girl tilted her head to the side for a moment._

"_Excuse me, Miss Wolf. Weren't you just a wolf? You looked prettier like that," The little girl commented and smiled. The wolf giggled._

"_Thank you, Mistress…?" She asked._

"_Momi, Momi Azami," The little girl said. The wolf took Momi's hand and placed her other hand on her stomach. The little girl flinched for a moment, as the wolf transferred into Momi's body. She had just become her host._

_As little Momi grew older, she bonded more with her beast and learned about all the different Tailed beasts and all the different types of people and ninja in the world. When Momi fell pregnant with a child, the wolf, known as Ookami, began to grow concerned. She had bonded so well with Momi, she didn't want to leave or for her to die. Just before Momi went into labour, she talked to Ookami._

"_Ookami, I need you to do something for me," She said. "It's extremely important to me."_

"_I will do anything for you, Mistress…" Ookami said. She knew what she was going to say._

"_Look after all of my descendants, including my child, Moriko," Momi said. "Don't let them do anything that makes their loved ones disappear."_

"_As you wish, Mistress…" Ookami said just as Momi went into labour. And so, Momi died during Child birth and Moriko was dubbed the host of the Jewichibi Ookami._

_Moriko went through life as usual until Akatsuki found her. Akatsuki offered her a place on their side, but in return she had to leave everything she had ever loved in the Village of her birth, The Hidden Leaf Village. She made a bargain with Akatsuki, saying that she would be a spy for them in Konoha but in return they couldn't tell a soul about her tailed beast. A year after this, Moriko met Tama. When first meeting Tama, Moriko fell in love immediately. Tama gave up being an Akatsuki member for her and they settled in Konoha together. Moriko became a florist for the Yamanakas and Tama started teaching at the ninja academy. They both lived peacefully. That was until Itachi Uchiha._

_Moriko had always been friends with __Mikoto Uchiha. They would often have tea together and talk for hours on end. When Moriko fell pregnant, she was a little worried that she wouldn't be able to finish her life with Tama and Mikoto. Just before she went into labour, she talked to Ookami._

"_I'm so scared Ookami!" Moriko panicked. "My mother died while giving birth, I want to see my little girl grow up to be something wonderful. I don't want to die!"_

"_I'm sorry, but Mistress, I don't know if you'll die or not. There's no way to tell," Ookami said sadly._

_Moriko went into labour and had a beautiful baby girl and named her Beka. She was relieved that she had survived. She tried to talk to Ookami but it was too late. Ookami had transferred to Beka._

_7 years later, Mikoto invited Moriko for dinner. Of course, she accepted but Tama had to decline because of the graduation exams the next day. He and Beka stayed home that night while Moriko went out to celebrate. That night, Itachi killed his parents, all of the Uchihas and even, Moriko. Sasuke was the only one spared. Tama was even mysteriously murdered that night too. When Beka awoke from hospital, she looked around for her parents and over heard some nurses talking about how the Uchiha clan was whipped out and an Azami and a middle aged man were murdered too. Beka, still in her hospital clothes, returned to her home to find it covered with plastic. She went to the Uchiha Clan's gate and found caution tape around it. She had never met Sasuke but she saw him through the window of her mother's friend's house. He was crying. She had never seen anyone cry before. The rain poured down with now end, she was soaked. Beka returned to the hospital and go dry clothes, then left to find out who killed her mother and father. On her way to the library, she saw a little boy on the pier. He had black hair and the darkest, saddest eyes Beka had ever seen. She didn't know how she could comfort the little boy so she ignored him and went on searching for information._

_After finding no information at the library, she searched through town. A couple of elderly ladies were gossiping behind a shop counter._

"_Did you hear about the incident last night?" One asked._

"_Yes, I did. Dear me, the only survivor was Itachi Uchiha who is said to have killed them all," The other gasped. "Personally, I think he did do it. He was acting strange the last couple of weeks."_

"_I see, well, I feel for the poor little lad that was the only survivor," One said. After hearing that Beka vowed to kill the one known as Itachi Uchiha and avenge her mother and father._

**-Author's Crib-**

**GAH! Finally done! This is probably the longest chapter I have ever done…Heh, well it's shorter than the short story I did with 3,000 words. ^^;**

**Well, it's pretty boring but this is basically Beka's past and why she's so friggin' annoying sometimes! BTW This is a flashback!**

**Total word count: 1,313**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Beka at on the edge a table in her classroom, with her eyes closed.

Around her everyone buzzed with excitement. Anastasia came up steps and took her place next to Beka on the table edge.

"Isn't it great that we graduated?" Anastasia giggled. Beka opened one eye and looked at the Hyuuga with no expression. Hiroyo joined the two.

"Hey, the Sasuke Fan club is fighting over who sits next to Sasuke again," Hiroyo smirked and pointed over to the group of girls on the other side of the room. Beka smirked and closed her eyes for a second before leaving her seat on the table.

The Sasuke Fan club argued over who would sit next to Sasuke nearly every day. Sakura, a pink haired, green eyed Kunoichi, was at the front of the crowd yelling at Naruto for not moving. Beka walked along the desk above and jumped into the empty seat in-between Sasuke and Naruto.

All the Fangirls were shocked and furious. Beka leaned back and opened one eye.

"Oh, I'm sorry was this seat take, Naruto?" Beka giggled. Naruto was shocked.

"Was this seat saved for anyone, Sasuke?" Beka asked. Sasuke, in his normal pose, moved his eye to look at Beka. Beka had long brown hair in a pony tail and had a side fringe half the length of the rest of her hair. She had a red line under each icy blue eye that seemed expressionless most of the time but you could clearly see something lurking behind them. Beka's clothes weren't all that colourful either.

She had a red vest like top on that buttoned down and had a high collar.

She had some detached red sleeves on that had an olive green rim at the end, like her top. Her pants were just plain red, with a kunai holder on the side. She had the usual zori on with some legging like leg warmers around them.

"Not that I'm aware of," Sasuke murmured and looked away. Beka smiled and winked at the Fangirls. They all trudged away saddened by their loss, except Sakura. Naruto, however, was still in shock. Beka poked his cheek. He awoke from his shock and examined Beka.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Naruto looked at Sakura. She glared at him.

"Move...now...," She growled. Naruto looked at Sasuke and then back at Sakura, then at Beka. Sakura pushed Naruto and dived over his back.

"SASUKE, you don't want someone like her sitting next you do you?"

Sakura said sweetly. Beka heard every word of that and wasn't impressed.

Naruto crouched on the table, just in front of Sasuke, and glared at him.

"NARUTO! YOU JERK, LEAVE SASUKE ALONE!" Sakura yelled. The boy in the seat in front of Beka's table moved his arm and accidently knocked Naruto. Beka grimaced as the two boys kissed.

"Well," Beka said. "I'm outta here."

Beka stood up and just as she left her seat, Sakura dived into it and pounded Naruto. Iruka came in just as Beka took her seat next to friend of hers. Replay Uchiha. Everyone knew that the Uchihas had been wiped out and that Sasuke was the only survivor but I don't think anyone counted on an Uchiha being away at the time. Of course no one, except Beka, knew he was an Uchiha. He had taken the alias, Replay Masemune.

The Masemune Clan was a group of Ninja that were said to be as powerful and skilled as the Anbu black ops. Another friend of Beka's had given Replay a place to say, her name was Anzu Masemune.

"Alright class, I will be reading out your squads. You've been divided into 3 man cells with a Jounin Teacher, which you'll be meeting after lunch. I made the selections so each cell's abilities would be approximately equal," Iruka explained. "Now, let's begin..."

**-Authors Crib-**

**Ah huh! Kept you handing there hung, huh? ^^ **

**Well, your gonna have to wait till chapter 5 for Beka's squad! Also, some of you may have read chapter 3 and 2 and found them confusing. **

**It'll all come together soon...Credit to Naruto Volume 1!**

**Sorry, it's late by the way; I had to get Arrancar Open Account to write another chapter of Fan fiction! ^^ Well, Done Arrancar OA and Thanks for Ren!**

**BTW-Zori is the name of the footwear that they wear in Naruto!**

**Also, have a guess who Beka's gonna be with! ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"...Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha..." Iruka continued. "Team 9 is Anastasia Hyuuga, Dante Fox and Replay Masemune."

Anastasia blushed. She was always blushing around boys, exactly like Hinata Hyuuga. Dante was a moderately tall ninja and often, he didn't wear a shirt. He had a large dark navy blue side fringe and his hair was always tied up in a pony tail. He only wore baggy jeans and no shoes.

People always thought he was weird for wearing a bright red sash over his eyes. Replay sighed when he heard his squad. He was relieved to be in Anastasia's team.

"...Team 11 is Hiroyo Yoshikara, Kogimatori Besushi and Muffy Card,"

Iruka continued. "...Team 12 is Ren Shiroyami, Koru Kitansai and Renee Akuma..."

Ren looked at his team mates. Koru was often mistake for Ren because he had blonde hair and brown eyes like Ren. Renee though was the definition for evil. Her last name meant Demon so not very people went near her.

Though, she didn't seem to mind. Iruka flipped to the next page of his clipboard and read out the last team.

"Lastly, Team 13 is Morio Shin, Watari Hatachi and Beka Azami," Iruka said. "After lunch you'll be meeting your ninjutsu instructors and your Team Leader. You're dismissed."

Everyone dashed off to hang out with their friends. Beka ended up walking out with Naruto. He seemed sad and a little aggravated. Beka was never good at making friends, all her friends spoke to her first, so Beka ignored the uncomfortable feeling she got from Naruto and left to eat lunch with Watari and Morio. They sat on the roof of the school to eat.

"Isn't it good that we all know each other?" Beka sighed happily. Watari smiled and nodded. Morio, with a plain rice ball in his mouth, gave Beka the thumbs up. He was a ninja of few words. A loud crash made Beka, Watari and Morio flinch and turn around to what all the commotion was about. Sasuke came out of an empty room. Beka wasn't too sure what had just happened but she always had liked to solve mysteries.

"Watari follow Sasuke, Morio you go with Watari," Beka ordered and they disappeared. Beka put her two fingers up to her lips and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she was in the room Sasuke had just come out of.

On the floor, Sasuke was tied up. Beka remembered the feeling she had gotten next to Naruto.

_'Damn, why didn't I realise it?'_ She thought. Beka crouched next to Sasuke.

"Need some help?" She asked sadly. Not like her usual chirpy self.

Whenever she looked at Sasuke, she remembered the annihilation of the Uchihas and her mother. She had lied to Iruka about her mother dying during child birth because he would have known she was after revenge. Beka untied Sasuke.

He sat up and rubbed his wrist.

"Thank you," He said. Beka raised an eyebrow.

"OH MY GOD! I now totally need an autograph from the super awesome Sasuke Uchiha!" Beka obsessed, sarcastically. Sasuke stared at her with a confused look.

"You're not that awesome, you know that right?" Beka giggled. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close to his ear.

"_I bet I have more in common with you than you might think,"_ Beka whispered. She leant back and put two fingers to her lips. She winked at him and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Renee was teasing Koru by holding his rice ball up high so he couldn't get it. Ren was trying to get them to calm down but Renee only ignored him and continued to taunt Koru.

**-Authors Crib-**

**I'm pretty sure these chapters are getting longer!**

**Anyway, I finally got a character from my friend, Arrancar Open Account.**

**Yep, you guessed it; Shiroyami Ren is Arrancar OA's OC!**

**So anyway, I can't wait for the bell test in the 7****th**** chapter!**

**Happy Saturday, Fanfictionists!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Beka paced up and down the classroom while Morio and Watari lounged about.

"Where could he be?" Beka kept whispering to herself. Down the front of the classroom, Naruto was planning a prank for his sensei with the chalk duster. Sasuke as per usual sat at his desk with his hands in front of his mouth. Every now and then he would glance at Beka and then look back at Naruto or close his eyes. Sakura was, again as per usual, telling Naruto off for doing something stupid. In the middle row of the classroom, sat Renee, Koru and Shiroyami. Renee, bored with taunting Koru, was re painting her toenails a blood red colour, Koru was nodding with the ticks of the clock and Shiroyami was reading a cook book for deserts.

A hand grabbed the door and everyone jumped around to see who it was.

Anastasia's team had already met her sensei and so had Hiroyo's team.

The door was pulled open and the duster fell on their head. He didn't look impressed. The Jōnin had spiky wine coloured hair and white eyes but you could tell her wasn't a Hyuuga. On one of his eyes, he had a scar. He dusted the chalk out of his hair and stepped forward. Behind him, stood a silver haired Jōnin with a bad haircut and mask and a red eyed Jōnin with red hair tied in a bunch at the back and two blue dots on her forehead.

"You know, my first impression is: I hate you!" The silver haired Jōnin said. He left with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

"Where's my team?" The red haired girl asked growing concerned. The wine haired Jōnin sighed.

"Kawi, they're over there," He said pointing to Renee, Koru and Shiroyami. Kawi looked at Renee in horror. Kawi was much shorter than the Jōnin; she would probably be only an inch taller than Beka.

"Uzukai, are you sure?" She whimpered. Uzukai put a hand on her shoulder and nodded. He put two fingers in his mouth and whistled. Team 12 jolted around to see Kawi and Uzukai at the door.

"Team 13, your with me, 'kay?" Uzukai said and winked. Beka collapsed on the floor. Watari, Morio and Uzukai rushed to her aid.

"Hey, are you alright? What happened?" Uzukai asked panicking already.

Beka coughed.

"It seems I'm having an allergic reaction retards," Beka whispered. Beka burst out in laughter while Uzukai looked at her with an unimpressed expression. He stood up and kicked her arm. Watari and Morio giggled at her performance.

"Well then Kawi, Team 13 and I'll be heading out now," Uzukai said and rubbed his hands together. "Good luck."

On the pier, where Beka had seen Sasuke, the team sat and introduced themselves.

"Since we're going to be a team for quite a while, it's good to get to know each other," Uzukai explained. "Let's start off with something simple: tell us your name, your favourite things, what you hate, dreams and hobbies."

Uzukai turned to Morio.

"Why don't we start with you," He said. Morio sighed.

"My name is Morio shin, I like being around certain people, reading and weaponry and I hate Fangirls," Morio shuddered when he said 'Fangirls'.

"I also hate dishonourable people. My hobbies include research on different topics. I don't have a dream."

"Thank you Morio, next," Uzukai said.

"My name is Watari Hatachi, I like reading and listening. I don't like rouge ninja, dishonourable fighting and people and war. My hobbies are training, reading and meditation," Watari said. "My dream...hmm...never really thought about it much. Well, my dream would probably to become a worthy Shinobi for the hidden leaf village."

"Finally the young lady," Uzukai said and shuddered. Beka had a sad expression and was lying on her back looking at the clouds.

"Ah hmm!" Uzukai coughed. Beka closed her eyes. She saw the Uchiha gates and Sasuke sitting on the pier.

"BEKA AZAMI!" Uzukai yelled. She opened her eyes and sat up. She glared at Uzukai.

"Don't ever yell my name ever again!" She snarled. "I like peace and quiet, reading and cloud watching and drawing. I hate it when people yell, murder and war and of course rules. My hobbies are cloud watching, drawing and reading. My ambition is to kill a certain person. Happy now?"

Uzukai stared at her. Watari shook his head. A tear rolled down Beka's cheek.

She got off the ground and went to the Uchiha gates. It had been 7 years since she had been there. Watari came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"My mother was killed here," She said.

"I know," Watari said. "Beka, you try so hard to be happy when you're not.

You also try too hard to hide the beast in you."

Beka bowed her head. She turned around and looked at him with sad, tear filled eyes. Watari put an arm around Beka and took her back to Uzukai and Morio. He sat down and let Beka curl up in his lap. It would've been awkward for Beka if he wasn't 2 years older than her.

"Okay, tomorrow you're to meet me at the training groups bright and early," Uzukai said continually glancing at Beka, who was falling asleep in Watari's lap. Her eyes seemed lifeless. "We're going to be doing a survival test. Sorry to say this but, only 21 students will become Shinobi. The others will be sent back to the academy so please try your best and don't have breakfast. Cleaning up vomit isn't my thing."

Morio immediately went with Watari and Beka to her home. They were gentle men and didn't feel right about leaving her at home by herself and they needed think of a way to beat the test tomorrow.

**-Authors Crib-**

**GAH! I can't believe I wrote all this in the morning!**

**Well, Ren has been changed to Shiroyami 'cause Ren's his last name! ^^; Oops…**

**Sorry this is late, I got side tracked!**

**Anyway, still, Naruto Oc's are accepted! You can also go to this site and make your own:**

**.net/fs48/f/2009/189/f/2/Naruto_character_creator_by_ **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Uzukai sat in the middle of the training field with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. An hour later, Watari and Morio showed up.

"Should I even ask where Beka is?" Uzukai sighed and put his head in his hands. Morio put a hand on his shoulder and pointed to a far off tree. Beka was sitting under it and reading a book. She was smiling a bit but not much. Uzukai moved a little and accidently stepped on a branch. Beka's ear twitched and she looked up from her book. Uzukai looked around then looked back at Beka. She had closed her book and was making her way over to her team.

"Thank you for finally getting here," She laughed at Morio and Watari. Then her gaze turned to Uzukai. She bit her lip and bowed. Uzukai was shocked.

"Why're you-?" Uzukai started.

"I apologise for my behaviour yesterday. I was majorly uncalled for," Beka said and lifted her head. She smiled at him sweetly. Finally Kakashi appeared. Then, straight after Team 12 appeared with Team 9 and Team 11. All the Genin sat on the grass in front of the Jōnin teachers.

"We're going to be doing this a little differently today," Uzukai started.

"We all have different standards and different teaching methods," Kurokage, the Jōnin for Team 11, explained. "But the thing we have in common is that we all want you to pass, well except Kakashi, and we all have faith in you, except Kakashi."

"Kurokage!" Kakashi whined.

"During this exercise you'll need to get a bell from your sensei before the bell goes off at noon," Mizumi Yamanaka, the Jōnin for Team 9, said. "Sounds easy, huh? Wrong! There are only two bells with each sensei and the person that doesn't get a bell by noon won't get lunch and will be tied to one of the 3 logs behind you."

"You're not allowed to steal other squad's bells or you'll be sent back to the academy," Kawi said.

"Ready? Set?" Kakashi said and set the timer. "BEGIN!"

All the students dashed off in all different directions. Shiroyami, Renee and Koru sat in hiding near the edge of the training field, a fair way away from their sensei Kawi. Hiroyo, Kogimatori and Muffy sat in some bushes not far from their sensei Kurokage. Anastasia, Dante and Replay were in a tree just above their sensei, Mizumi. Meanwhile, Morio, Watari and Beka were near the river in a thick shrub.

"Well, how are we supposed to do this?" Beka sighed. A sudden splash made Beka's head jolt up. She looked past a tree and saw Naruto crawl out of the river. Team 13 sat in hiding until they were sure no one was there except for Uzukai.

"Watari, you attack from the ground. Morio, you set some traps that might be able to hit him and I'll distract him," Beka ordered. Morio and Watari nodded and were gone in a flash. Beka lent up against the tree.

"How am I supposed to get a bell from a Jōnin?" Beka asked herself.

"Easily," Ookami said. "Use my chakra and you could probably beat all of the Jōnin."

"For the last time: No!" Beka yelled in a low voice.

_Beka zoned out and found herself in a traditional Japanese home. Lying on her back on a bamboo mat, at the other end of the room, was Ookami in her human form. Ookami had hair just like Beka's was only hers was charcoal black and untied at that moment. She was wearing a bright red Kimono with white flowers and birds and the sleeves falling off. In her hair, was a dying red rose. Ookami smiled at Beka._

"_Now how come you don't want my chakra? Your mother and your grandmother used it," Ookami sighed. She rolled onto her stomach and swung her legs back and forward._

"_I don't want to use your chakra because I want to show them I can do it by myself," Beka snapped. Ookami sighed again and leaned on her elbow._

"_Are you sure?" She asked. "You could become my mistress."_

"_No…" Beka said in a cold tone._

"_Suit yourself. Though my offer is still open," Ookami said and rolled over onto her back._

Beka came too. Not much time had passed so she still had the element of surprise on her side. She quickly shimmied up the tree and saw Morio finalising his traps and Uzukai falling asleep in the middle of the field. She threw a kunai at him. He jumped out of the way as if it was nothing. Beka snorted.

'_Show off…' _she thought. She grabbed the tree branch and swung into the open. Uzukai moved his eye towards Beka and grabbed her foot in hid air kick. She swung around and grabbed his leg and flipped herself over kicking him in the chin. He wiped the blood off his lip and took out his kunai.

"I don't think you're going to be able to kill that 'certain someone' with moves like that!" Uzukai mocked. "You'd better do better or that someone might just have a new chew toy."

Beka glared at him and charged at him. She frog leaped over his head and kicked him in the back in a handstand position. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You bastard! Come out and fight!" Beka screamed. Uzukai jumped out of a tree nearby and threw 12 shiriken at Beka. She spun around and dodged them all with flips and twirls. In a split second, Uzukai was behind her. He had stored up chakra to his feet and kicked Beka with it. She went flying and landed in the river.

Beka sunk to the bottom.

'_I wanna do this on my own,'_ she thought. She could feel herself moving but wouldn't be sure if it was just the current of the river or not. She felt cold and lifeless.

"DAMN IT! You're dying!" Ookami panicked angrily. "Let me take over!"

'No…I have to…do this…' Beka thought. Ookami was right, she was dying. Drowning on her first mission.

**-Authors Crib-**

**Naw, I felt you hanging didn't I?**

**You all wanted to know if Beka lived or not! ^^ I am so evil!**

**Anyway, next chapter should be just as long and exciting!**

**Also, if you guys thought Beka was based on me (because my real name is Rebecca)**

**Well, you're totally wrong! Wronger than a deer dating a wolf!**

**Happy Sunday!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Beka could feel herself drifting away.

_'Is this how I was supposed to die?'_ Beka thought. With the small amount of life she had left she opened her eyes. Two hands reached out for her.

She moved her hand up a little and let them grab it.

"You owe these guys your life," Ookami said, recovering from her panic.

Beka's saviours pulled her out of the water and onto dry land. She opened her eyes again. Shiroyami and Watari were staring at her.

"Hey...Lucky break huh?" Beka whispered. Shiroyami snickered and pulled his sopping wet hair out of his face. Watari put a hand on Beka's head.

"You just have to tempt fate, don't you?" He said and smiled. Just before Beka had opened her eyes, Watari had but his straw hat back on. Beka sat up.

Behind Watari and Shiroyami, stood all of the teams and their sensei's. Kakashi with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, Mizumi with Anastasia, Dante and Replay, Kurokage with Kogimatori, also known as Pew because her name was so long, Hiroyo and Muffy and Kawi with Koru and Renee. They were all there. Even Morio and Uzukai, who was looking very pale. Beka pulled her hair back.

"If you wanna pass, your gonna need chakra," Ookami said. Beka sighed.

"I want to finish," Beka said. Uzukai nearly passed out.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" He screeched. "You almost drowned and straight off you want to continue? I don't think so."

Beka glared at him mercilessly. She stared into his eyes and cast a genjutsu. When Kakashi realised this, he went to realise Uzukai but Watari stopped him.

"This isn't just a survival test to her. This is a mission to prove her strength," Watari whispered.

_Uzukai stood in the middle of a traditional Japanese home. In front of him, stood Beka with her arms folded and wasn't soaking wet._

_"I hate to show people this but if you don't let me complete this survival test, I'll have to unclip her leash," She said. Uzukai hesitated. He was a Jōnin and they were not supposed to be scared but with the way Beka was looking at him, he couldn't help but shake._

_"Most people make me out as to be terrifying, but it's not me! It's her," Beka said and pointed behind her back. "Please, let me finish!"_

_"I'm sorry but you need to go to the hospital. We'll complete it another day," Uzukai said sternly. Beka's face darkened._

_"Fine..." Beka growled. She moved to the side. Ookami was rolling around on the floor in the same kimono. Her eyes were like a cat's only red and vicious. She rolled over onto her stomach and crawled, ever so slowly, over to Uzukai._

_"Ah, so it is true," she hissed with a smooth voice. "You don't want Beka here to complete her training because you don't think she's strong enough?"_

_"That's not it! I just don't want her to get hurt!" Uzukai snapped. _

_Ookami snickered and sat down at Beka's feet. She growled slightly._

_"Because she's just been through a life and death situation, you don't think she will get a bell from you because she's weak," Ookami said and giggled. "I find it very entertaining to watch you tremble before me. My goal was to find a mistress but before I get fulfil my goal, my mistress has to accept me."_

_"I don't understand what you're saying," Uzukai said._

_"Let me lay it out for you simply," Ookami said and disappeared. She reappeared behind him and ran her nail along the bottom of his jaw._

_"I am the Jewichibi Ookami, the ancient 11 tailed beast like Naruto with the Kyuubi. I find a host by myself, and if anyone gets in the way of that-! Well, I think you know," Ookami said and flicked her nail up, scratching his cheek. "For me to gain Beka's trust I must first gain the trust of the ones around her and I must also help her with her dream. I don't know if you know, but my previous mistress was murdered on the Uchiha estate and I am just dying to get my revenge. So now that I think we've come to an understanding, how about we get on with the show?"_

Uzukai came out of the Genjutsu. He looked at Beka and opened his mouth to say something but Beka held up a finger to her lips. Beka stood up and took off her detached sleeves.

"We're going to reset the timer and begin again, same rules apply,"

Mizumi ordered. She reset the timer and hit the switch. "BEGIN!"

Everyone, again, dashed off in directions.

**-Authors Crib-**

**And the mission begins…again…^^;**

**Ah, how I do love Watari! w Oh, and Shiroyami!**

**No new messages for the Authors Crib today.**

**Happy Tuesday, Fanfictionists!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Beka hid in a tree just above Kurokage. She didn't seem to suspect her or seem to know she was there, though, it wouldn't matter because she wasn't her sensei. Beka kept perfectly still and closed her eyes. She worked out a plan to distract Uzukai so Watari and Morio could attack him. She jumped silently, through the trees until she saw Uzukai. She had Ookami's eyes at that moment so she could see farther than usual. Ookami had lent a little chakra to Beka while she was in the water to keep her alive, but she hadn't ended up using it. Instead, she stored it away until she needed it to beat Uzukai.

"Beka, you know you are now my mistress?" Ookami said happily. It was as if she couldn't live without a mistress to serve.

'_I know, please don't remind me,'_ Beka thought. _'I'll try and get along with you and use your chakra when you want me to if you'll help me get my revenge with Sasuke.'_

"As you wish, Mistress," Ookami said.

Beka dashed through the branches at high speed and headed straight for Uzukai. At the last minute, he noticed and tried to block the attack but was knocked over with a swing of fist. He flipped back up and put his kunai in front of his chest. Beka skidded to a halt and tapped the ground twice. She charged again, tapping halfway towards her sensei. Watari broke the ground and grabbed Beka's legs. He swung her towards Uzukai and let go. She hit him in the head with a head butt. Morio let his trap go and all the clones hiding were demolished with a kunai each. They all disappeared into a puff of smoke. Uzukai was knocked unconscious in the process. When he came to, he saw Beka, Morio and Watari staring at him. Hiroyo had a bell and Muffy and Pew were holding a bell in their hand. Shiroyami, Renee and Koru were the same and so were Anastasia, Dante and Replay. Beka held out a hand and smiled. She looked like nothing had ever happened.

"Come on," Beka laughed. "We need to watch Team 7 get scolded."

Uzukai took her hand and she helped him up. She handed a cloth to wipe the blood of his lip and his kunai to him.

Kakashi yelled at Naruto, who was tied to the post, Sasuke and Sakura. He told them to quit being ninjas. Naruto threw a hissy fit when he heard this. He worked so hard to come so far. Beka felt sorry for him, she'd been in his class for as long as she could remember and he'd worked so hard in each class but sometimes he'd slack off. He liked messing with Iruka sensei but Beka knew he was hurting inside. He'd always be the class clown to attract attention because he didn't have anyone to notice him. She knew what she felt. But that was until she found friends who were like her, unnatural beings. Eventually, Kakashi passed them.

After a while, everyone left. Naruto, who was throwing another fit, was still tied to the post. Night began to swallow up the last little bits of light. Beka grabbed her kunai and slashed through the ropes.

"Hey, Thanks!" He said. He smiled. She smiled back sleepily.

"Your welcome, Naruto," She said. "You did well, I never thought you could do it."

Beka bowed her head. Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"I apologize for everything, not knowing that we were a like in some way and for not having faith in you," She said.

"Huh? How're we a like?" Naruto asked curiously with a hint of sadness.

"My parents were murdered when I was 7 so I never really felt like I had a chance to show anyone who I really am," Beka said. She put her hands in her pocket and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of Moriko and Tama Azami holding Beka in their arms.

'_She looked happy,' _Naruto thought. _'Now, she looks so sad.'_

Beka smiled at him and they walked home together.

**-Authors Crib-**

**The End...**

**Nah! It's still just the beginning!**

**Sorry but I'm going to skip the part where they go on a super hard mission like Naruto and just go straight to the other thing I had planned!**

**Happy Wednesday, Fanfictionists!**

**Also, Naruto updates tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

The day finally came. Beka, Watari and Morio waited at their usual meeting place until Uzukai finally showed up with some slips of paper.

"I have some good news for you," Uzukai announced. Beka snorted. He looked at her with a blank expression.

"I've nominated all of you to compete in the Chūnin exams," he said and smiled at everyone except Beka. Recently, Beka and Uzukai had had a falling out. Shiroyami, who had gone on a mission with them, had to break up their most recent fight by having to knock out Beka. The fight started when Beka argued with Uzukai when he told her that she couldn't go on their first B-Rank mission. He had told her that she wasn't ready for the mission and Beka had challenged him. Watari hadn't been there at the time, so Shiroyami had had to complete his job.

Uzukai handed all three a piece of paper.

"It's up to you if you go or not but if you don't go, the others won't hold it against you," He said. Beka sighed. He would always do that; make them feel guilty without trying.

"Whaddya say guys?" Beka asked and jumped off the bridge railing. The river underneath them was a making a small trickling sound, almost unnoticeable.

"I'm in," Watari said. Morio nodded and punched the air. They all put their hands in and shouted Team 13.

"Well, Sign the papers and go to room 301 tomorrow at 4pm to hand them in," Uzukai said and smiled, then disappeared.

You know, I hate him…" Beka groaned. "Why couldn't we have had Kakashi? Is it too late to return him?"

"Yes, Beka, It's too late to return Uzukai-sensei," Watari said and snickered, patting Beka's shoulder. They all parted ways and Beka went to her special place.

Along the way she saw Naruto and Konohamaru with his team. After a brutal beating from Sakura, Konohamaru accidentally ran into another ninja. He grabbed him by the scarf and was about to his him when Beka grabbed his hand.

"Please don't hit him," she said sleepily. "If you want to hit someone, hit me."

A blond girl behind him looked at him with a frightened look on her face.

"Kankuro, please, stop!" She begged as if something might devour them both if he did something stupid. Kankuro snarled at Konohamaru and dropped him. In his place, he picked up Beka by her shirt collar. She found it difficult to breathe but she managed. Kankuro went to hit her when instead a rock hit him. Sasuke sat in the tree above them and threw a rock up and down in his palm.

"Why you-!" Kankuro growled.

"That's enough!" Someone called out. A red haired boy stood on a tree branch upside down with a gourd on his back. Kankuro dropped Beka and she hit the ground. The boy disappeared from the tree branch and reappeared in between Kankuro and the blond haired girl. Sasuke jumped down from the tree he was sitting in.

"Who're you? The one with the gourd on his back," he called out. The red haired boy stopped and turned to answer Sasuke's question.

"My name is Gaara," He said. Beka didn't know exactly what was going on but she sure as hell knew there was something evil about Gaara and that she couldn't wait to face him.

At 4pm the next day, Beka arrived at room 301. Nobody was there. She decided to go down a floor and she found another 301 with everyone crowding around it. Two boys stood at the front of the door. A bowl headed boy was thrown back. He had a green jumpsuit on.

"Lee!" A girl yelled. She had her hair in two buns. Before she could help him up, Beka got there before her. She helped him up and looked at his bruises.

"Oh, dear! These are some nasty bruises," She said, sympathetically. Lee looked at her for a bit. She was a complete stranger yet, she was tending to his wounds. She licked her thumb and wiped some dirt off his face.

"Much better," she said and smiled. Lee smiled at her with a big grin.

Then came team 7. Sasuke immediately noticed that the room was actually 201. Everyone left knowing that. She went up to the boys at the door.

"So, you're the examiners for the Chūnin exams huh?" Beka asked. "Well, just to let you know, there are some extremely interesting kids here today. It should be fun to watch them be crushed under the weight of loosing."

She smiled at them both. Then left to find her team mates.

Instead of finding Watari and Morio she stumbled upon Lee fighting Sasuke. She was tired from walking around so she took up a seat on the floor and leaned against a pillar. She watched as Sasuke got the crap beaten out of him. Naruto only lasted 3 seconds with Lee. She was beginning to like him but if Lee killed Sasuke she wouldn't be able to get her revenge with him. Beka dashed towards the battle and kicked Sasuke away from Lee. Sakura caught Sasuke and Beka handled Lee.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked. He didn't seem at all happy.

"Well, I just assumed that you were going to kill him so I stopped you. As simple as that," she said and smiled at him. He stared at her again.

"Oh, but if you want to fight, I'll be more than happy to take Sasuke's place," Beka said and crossed her arms. Lee shook his head.

"All I want to do is fight Uchiha," He said. Beka suddenly appeared behind him.

"You have no idea of what I'm capable of," She whispered in his ear. The bandages began to unravel on Lee's arms. Suddenly, a kunai hit the end of it and pinned it to the wall. An older version of Lee appeared on the back of a talking red tortoise. Lee and the older Lee, named Might Gai, cried and a random sunset appeared. Beka sighed.

"You know, walking around just isn't my thing. I guess this is why, Shikamaru doesn't do anything," Beka groaned. She was totally creeped out by the whole Lee and Gai sensei love. She headed for room 301 where she found Morio and Watari waiting.

"Where were you?" Morio asked.

"You have no idea what I just saw," she moaned.

**-Authors Crib-**

**Bleh, Late update…-/.\-**

**Anyways, I have good news!**

**Pre-Shippuden won't last long! Oh, are you guys sad?**

**Happy Thursday, Fanfictionists! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Beka, Watari and Morio entered the exam room. Inside, there were a large number of foreign ninja. Some were from Konoha but not many. A few seconds before they had entered, Team 7 had entered and Sasuke was immediately glomped by Ino Yamanaka. Beka snorted. Shikamaru frowned and yawned. Choji on the other hand was munching happily on his snacks. Beka remembered the gift she had for him for graduating from the academy.

"CHOJI-KUN!" She yelled. Choji lifted his head for a second with a mouthful of chips. She handed him a packet of barbeque chips.

"This is for graduating," She said and smiled at him. He blushed. She yawned and looked at Shikamaru.

"Not too enthusiastic, I see," She said and smiled sleepily. Shikamaru gave her a small smile. She would often go cloud watching with him. Sometimes, he would have to try and wake her up when she fell asleep. Beka turned to Ino. She smiled and ran her hand through her hair.

"As soft as always, Ino," She said. Ino blushed. Beka liked Ino's hair because of how soft and long it was. Beka knew all of the rookies from Konoha.

"YAHOO! FOUND YOU!" Kiba yelled. "WELL, WELL. EVERYONE IS ASSEMBLED."

Akamaru barked. Since Beka had a lot of free time, she would sometimes go for 'walks' with Kiba and Akamaru. She smiled and petted Akamaru. Behind him, Hinata tried to get a Hello out.

"H-Hello," She stuttered and blushed. Beka put her arm around her.

"Don't worry, Naruto's gonna be in this with you," She whispered. Hinata blushed even more. Beside Hinata, stood the still, shady and silent, Shino Aburame.

"Ah, Shino," Beka said. Shino was always catching bugs and studying them. Beka would sometimes watch him catch bugs like beetles and flies. She bowed to him and he nodded. Not all of the 21 rookies were there. Anastasia, Dante and Replay were sitting at the front of the room. Near Shikamaru, sat Shiroyami, Renee and Koru. Unfortunately, Hiroyo, Pew and Muffy were late. The three groups of original rookies were talking so loudly that another leaf ninja had to tell them off.

"Hey you guys, you should be quieter," he said. His hair was silver and tied in a ponytail and he wore round glasses. He explained to everyone that his name was Kabuto and started to explain about the exam but was attacked by a sound ninja. His glasses broke through he wasn't touched at all. He threw up. Suddenly, a ninja appeared out of nowhere with the examiners. Beka leant against a wall and put a tooth pick in her mouth. She always carried around a tooth pick to chew on when she was bored. The sound ninja were told off and everyone took their seats.

"My name is Morino Ibiki and I will be the supervisor for the first exam," He said. "Pick up a number out of this box and sit in your assigned seat. Then we will hand out the test."

Naruto freaked out.

"A PAPER TEST?" He panicked. Unfortunately, Naruto wasn't good at paper tests. Beka snickered. She grabbed a number from the box and sat in the seat assigned to her. Ibiki stated the rules and started the test. Beka had 1 hour to cheat her way through it without getting caught. Kotetsu and Izumo kept their eyes on Beka and glanced back at her every now and then.

Beka leant back on her chair and closed her eyes.

_She saw the traditional Japanese style room again. This time Ookami wasn't on her back. She was kneeling at a small table. She put her elbow on the table and smirked._

"_Want my help?" She asked. Ookami didn't at all seem surprised._

"_Yes, please. I don't know any jutsu that can help me cheat," Beka sighed. Ookami snickered and stood up. Her kimono was the same as always but her hair was different. I was tied back into a pony tail with no fringe. She walked over to Beka and put her hand on her head._

"_My jutsu is now yours, you have access to all my jutsus and abilities," She said and Beka returned to reality. _

She yawned and put two fingers to her lips. She opened her eyes and three black semi-transparent wolves. They shuffled around to each desk until they stopped at 3 people. They put their paws on the table and looked at their answers. Beka realised that they were only visible to her. She wrote down all the answers she had collected and put her head on the table, to wait for the 10th question. Naruto was still panicking. He didn't know how to cheat without anyone knowing.

Finally, the time came for the 10th question. Already a number of teams had been caught and kicked out. The room was starting to feel a little less crowded.

"Okay and now, we will begin the tenth question," Ibiki said. Everyone waited in total awe, except for Beka of course. Watari looked inventively at Ibiki. Beka wondered how he and Morio had gotten their answers.

"Do you wish to take the 10th question?" Ibiki asked. Beka had missed all the rules and consequences. Some people put up their hand and left. Naruto ended up making a sudden scene which made Beka fall off her chair. She smacked her head on the desk behind her and was knocked unconscious. When she opened her eyes, Kotetsu and Ibiki stared at her.

"Hey? You alright?" Kotetsu asked. Beka sat up and rubbed the back of her head. Everyone had left and the three of them were the only ones left.

"Gah, what happened?" Beka croaked.

"The blond kid made a scene and you got a surprise and hit your head," Kotetsu explained and helped her up. Beka looked outside. The sun was setting.

"Where is everyone?" She asked. Ibiki grabbed her sheet of paper.

"They're near the forest of death, Kotetsu will take you there," He said. Beka went on ahead. Ibiki showed her work to Kotetsu.

"She got them all right, even the trick questions," Ibiki said. "There's even a note on it."

He flipped it over and read the note.

'You don't scare me! You can't get me to quit and I will defiantly not back down when it comes to the Forest of Death,' He read.

"This was written before the exam had ended," Ibiki said. "And you know what her last name is?"  
Kotetsu looked at him, puzzled.

"Her name is Beka Azami," Ibiki said and Kotetsu followed after Beka.

**-Authors Crib-**

**Ah ha! What do you think will happen?**

**The forest of death is gonna be very long, it's all 5 days!**

**Heh, Heh, Actually, I might cut you guys a break and make it two chapters!**

**Happy Friday, Fanfictionists!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Beka and Kotetsu finally arrived at The Forest of Death. Watari and Morio were waiting next to Anko. "Finally, you're late," Anko sneered.

Beka screeched to a halt and crossed her arms.

"Well, I'm sorry I had a concussion," Beka snapped. Anko snorted angrily. Watari and Morio had already collected their scroll. They had a heaven scroll.

"Sign this and then you guys can go in," Anko said and handed Beka a sheet of paper. Watari leaned forward and Beka signed her name on his back. She handed Anko the contract.

"You do realise you owe these two and a blond kid because they convinced me to let you compete," Anko snapped.

'I don't owe Naruto, but thanks,' Beka thought. She smiled with a little bit of sarcasm.

"Pick a gate and get going, you three," Anko said. Beka frog leaped over the fence and Watari and Morio followed.

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!" Anko screamed. Kotetsu tapped her shoulder.

He whispered something in her ear.

"Beka Azami?" Anko snapped in shock.

Beka, Watari and Morio dashed through the trees and went over Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Beka flipped down to the ground and kicked Naruto. He hit the tree and slid down.

"BEKA? WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Sakura screamed. Sasuke looked at Naruto properly.

"Be careful Sakura, Beka's totally lost it," Naruto warned.

"You're not Naruto," Beka snapped. "What do you think I am? An idiot? I could smell you from a mile away."

Naruto smirked. In a puff of smoke he transformed into another ninja.

"So you got me? But I'm still gonna get your scroll," He said and dashed forward. Beka flipped over onto her hands and twisted to kick him in the face. She hit him and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke went after the real one and hit him with his kunai. Naruto came around the corner with Watari and Morio.

"Look who we found?" Morio said.

"AHHH!" Beka screamed. Morio took out his kunai.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"It speaks!" Beka laughed. Morio hit her in the head. She whimpered in pain. Watari snickered.

"Hey guys, we need a plan," He said. "Otherwise we might end up like this idiot."

Naruto tried to protest but Sakura hit him.

"We'll create a secret password between us and you make one for your team," Sasuke said and they parted ways.

"He's acting a little suspicious if you ask me," Beka said, curious.

"But no one asked you," Morio snapped. Beka pouted.

"Well, I didn't ask for your opinion," Beka said and snorted.

A sudden wind blew against Beka's back. She sensed something evil and immediately ran back to Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura. There was a massive streak made through the ground and Beka readied herself. On the other side of the streak, Sasuke and Sakura were talking. Naruto walked up to them and Sasuke attacked him. Then Naruto transformed and a grass ninja attacked them.

"Watari, find Naruto!" Beka ordered. "Morio, you're with me."

Watari nodded and took off. Morio rested his chin on Beka's head and let his arms hang off Beka's shoulders.

"So, what're we going to do?" He asked. "Do you have a plan?"

"Of course, the reason your with me is because you need to keep an eye on the battle while I get Shiroyami, Renee and Koru," Beka smiled and shook Morio off. She disappeared and Morio was left to study all the strikes and attacks of the battle.

Beka dashed through the trees, trying to pick up the scent of Shiroyami.

She couldn't get any trace of him so she blew a silent whistle.

Shiroyami had given Beka a whistle that only he could hear. On the other side of the forest, Shiroyami's ear twitched. He could hear the whistle he had given Beka. He signalled Renee and Koru and they finished up getting a Heaven scroll.

"Where're we going?" Renee snapped when they passed the tower they were told to go to.

"Beka's in trouble," Shiroyami said. Renee snickered.

"What? Is she your girlfriend?" She teased. Shiroyami glared at her.

"Oh shut it Shiroyami," Onitentei spat. No one knew Shiroyami had an ancient demon inside him. He was a nasty demon with a cold, merciless, blood thirsty personality with an even horrible variety of jutsu. Not that he would use them often. People seemed to just drop dead when he was near. But while he was in Shiroyami's body, that ability was sealed with him.

"Shiroyami!" Renee snapped. "Why do ya wanna help her anyway? Isn't she the enemy in this?"

"She'd do the same from me if I were in trouble," He said.

"God, your just such a fucking pussy, aren't you?" Onitentei moaned. He was bored. It was lucky only Shiroyami could hear him.

Team 12 edged closer to the fight and found Naruto pinned to a tree with a Kunai. He was unconscious. The grass ninja stood on a branch just across from Sasuke and Sakura. Morio was unconscious on the ground below and Watari was leaning up against a tree, wounded. Beka was next to Sakura. The grass ninja's head stretched out to bite Sasuke but Beka jumped in the way. The grass ninja bit Beka neck and a curse seal formed. Another head shot out and bit Sasuke as well. She screamed out in pain and her feet gave way. She put her hand on her neck and held the pain back. Shiroyami stared in shock. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists. His blond hair began to go black as if someone had spilt black blood through it. He opened his eyes. They glowed with a menacing shade of violet. He went to attack the grass ninja but Renee held him back. She stared at him with sad eyes. Shiroyami returned to normal and started to cry. He couldn't help it. It was the first day and already he had failed to protect his friend.

Sasuke screamed out in pain, just like Beka, until he finally passed out from all the pain. Sakura began to whimper. She looked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, help, please," She called to him. "Sasuke needs help."

Beka looked up at her. She was sweating from all the pain she was holding in. She smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Sakura," She said. "You can rely on Shiroyami."

**-Authors Crib-**

**Sorry for the late update and for the bad language.**

**I decided to get Shiroyami in there a bit so I cut out a lot!**

**Anyway, Arrancar OA, I hope you like this!**

**If the way I made Onitentei speak, isn't how he talks then just let me know and I'll fix that!**

**Happy Saturday, Fanfictionists!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Shiroyami helped Sakura move her two teammates and Renee and Koru moved Beka, Watari and Morio. Watari, who was already on the verge of healthy, helped Koru with Beka. She had passed out from all the pain she was holding back.

"So could someone fill me in on what happened?" Renee asked.

Everyone sat around Sasuke and Naruto while Sakura tended to them.

"Well, there was a battle between Sasuke Uchiha and the grass ninja before Beka interfered. Naruto went completely mad and had very strange eyes. After Naruto gave Sasuke a frightening pep talk, Morio tried to attack the grass ninja. He fraught back and nearly ripped Morio's arm off but I interfered and he used some strange jutsu to summon a snake that nearly killed me. Then you guys showed up I guess. Sasuke had the grass ninja cornered but he lashed out at them and at the last minute Beka interfered," Watari explained and straightened his hat up. He grabbed Shiroyami's arm and pulled him away from the group.

"I saw what you did," Watari said. He didn't sound impressed.

"What?" Shiroyami asked. He was completely confused.

"How you changed when Beka was bitten!" Watari growled. Shiroyami stared at him. He waved two fingers in front of his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Watari asked.

"Darn, I thought that would've worked," Shiroyami pouted.

"What are you? I know you're not like Beka or Naruto," Watari snapped. Shiroyami fixed his gaze on Beka. He looked at her sadly. She was lying on her side next to Sasuke and Naruto. Koru was cleaning her wound on her waist. Her face looked so peaceful.

"Come on," Watari growled. He didn't like to be nasty but when it came to demons, he couldn't control himself.

"How did you find out about Beka and Naruto?" Shiroyami asked.

"If I tell you, will you tell me what you are?" Watari asked. Shiroyami nodded. They walked along the root of a tree.

"I have a seal on the back of my neck that gives me the power to sense demonic presences. It was hard to sense Beka's because she doesn't have a seal, but I could sense Naruto's easily because of how badly the demon wanted to get out," Watari explained. Lifting up his pony tail, Watari showed Shiroyami the seal.

"Your turn," Watari said. Shiroyami nodded. They had returned back to their camp sight, and Koru had finished cleaning Beka's wound.

"I'll show you both," Shiroyami said and put his hands together and made the sign of the tiger. Watari entered the genjutsu.

_Watari appeared in white room. The floor was an ocean and there were several pillars filled with water. Next to him stood Beka, she looked lifeless. He eyes were grey and she had a blank expression on her face._

_"Wow! I never knew such a lifeless person could actually come here," _

_Onitentei snickered leaning up against one of the pillars. Ookami, who was still in her red kimono, appeared behind Beka. Her hair was different. She had a straight fringe and long charcoal hair with two black do ears sticking out. She also had a wolf like tail._

_"Oh dear," Ookami gasped when she saw Beka. She crouched down in front of her and looked up at her face. Ookami stood up and touched her forehead. _

_Her eyes were blue again and she didn't have such a lifeless expression on her face anymore._

_"Mistress, it seems Shiroyami has sent you into a Genjutsu," Ookami said. Beka looked past Ookami and saw Onitentei. His hair was black and his eyes were as red as blood. His clothes, though, seemed to be made of shadows._

_"SHIROYAMI!" Onitentei yelled. Shiroyami appeared next to him. He didn't look impressed._

_"What?" He snapped._

_"Why the friken hell did you bring that whore here?" Onitentei swore. _

_Ookami put her hands on her hips._

_"Why did you bring me here to that bastard?" Ookami snapped. They both looked at Shiroyami._

_"I take it you two know each other?" Shiroyami asked._

_"This bastard stole a sword from Goddess Athena!" Ookami yelled._

_"This whore is the one who told Athena that I stole her sword!" _

_Onitentei yelled back. "Anyway, why is a whore like you in the body of such an annoying bitch? What? You get kicked out of heaven?"_

_"Actually, my mother, Vivian the Wolf Guardian, was the one that told Athena," Ookami snapped. "I was sealed as a demon because my mother was banished from heaven."_

_"And why was that? I bet Zeus didn't have a good time when she fucked him," Onitentei snickered._

_"At least she can give good sex, unlike you!"_

_"You really wanna start that again huh?"_

_"Oh, it's on!"_

_Ookami lunged at Onitentei and Onitentei readied himself._

_"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" Beka yelled._

_"Well, I don't think that went well," Shiroyami sighed and released the genjutsu._

In reality, Beka was still unconscious along side Naruto, and Morio.

Sasuke was awake and he had strange markings on his face. Rock Lee was lying on the ground. Beka began to open her eyes. She looked to the side and saw Rock Lee. He was badly beaten up. Sound ninja were attacking their group. She sat up. Her neck was sore but she could handle it. Beka crawled over to Lee. His ear was bleeding and he was nearly unconscious.

Just as she put her hand on him, the girl sound ninja kneed her in the chin. Beka flew across the ground and landed with a thump. The girl put a foot on Lee and he yelled when she pressed down. Strange Markings covered half her body.

"You son of a bitch!" She growled and stood up.

**-Authors Crib-**

**Can't you feel the love between Ookami and Onitentei?**

**Anyway, Vivian the Wolf Goddess is actually a real Greek God.**

**Sorry about the late update but I had to draw Watari! ^^;**

**Happy Sunday, Fanfictionists!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

The Sound girl, Kin Tsuchi, readied herself as Beka lunged at her. Her eyes were like Ookami's and her nails had grown into claws. They were stained black by the curse mark. Kin dodged each taijutsu attack until Beka used her jutsu. Another Beka appeared behind Kin and they both attacked her. She dropped to the ground, unconscious. The marks on Beka's body receded and Beka dropped to her knees panting. The power of the curse mark was too much for her to handle. When Beka finally looked up, She saw TenTen and Neji Hyuuga carrying Lee away. Sasuke had calmed down but he had also broken his opponent's arms. The sound ninja's had fled after their loss and everything was calm again. Shiroyami helped Beka up.

"You okay?" He asked. Beka nodded and put her hair tie in her mouth. She pulled her hair back and tied it up in a pony tail.

"Is Morio okay?" Beka asked.

"He's over here!" Koru yelled. He had taken refuge under the tree while everyone was fighting.

"Gah!" Beka screamed. Everyone stared at her.

"When did you learn to speak?" She asked in shock. Koru looked at her with a blank expression. Morio sat up and whispered something in Koru's ear. Koru laughed. Beka scowled.

"HEY!" Beka screamed. Both boys looked at her. Beka pulled a face and Morio threw a stick at her.

"Come on," Watari said and pushed Beka forward. "We need to get going, if we want to pass."

"Cool!" Beka said and gave Watari a thumbs up. "TO THE TOWER!"

"We can't go there yet!" Watari said. "We don't have an earth scroll."

"Oh," Beka said and pulled the heaven and earth scrolls out of her weapons pouch.

"Where did you-?" Watari started. He was in shock.

"You know, if you wanna pass," Beka advised. "You gotta keep your scrolls safe."

'_I have a pick pocketer on my squad,' _Watari thought sadly. Koru helped Morio up. His head hurt but it wasn't bad enough that he couldn't go on. Team 13 left to go to the Tower. It had only been the first day.

"Beka, what's with that mark on your next?" Morio asked. Beka had opened her shirt a bit before they had left because she had felt a little warm. She wore a white singlet underneath. Beka put her hand on it.

"What? Didn't you know I had a tattoo?" She smiled and lied.

"Oh," Morio said with surprise. He was too gullible.

"Nice!" He said. Beka wasn't too fond of lying but that didn't stop her. They had finally arrived at the tower without any hassles. When they entered there was a small riddle that they were suppose to complete. Watari took one of the scrolls from Beka and Morio took the other. They opened them at the same time and in a cloud of smoke, someone appeared.

"Well Done!" They called through the smoke. The voice sounded familiar. Uzukai stepped out of the cloud of smoke.

"Well, I guess we've failed..." Beka sighed. Uzukai scowled at her. She trudged towards the door.

"Come back here," Uzukai growled. Beka turned around and trudged back. Watari and Morio were snickering.

'_Oh Sensei. Messing with you is how she shows her appreciation,'_ Watari thought.

"You've passed the test but how did you pass so quickly?" Uzukai asked.

"We found it," Beka said nonchalantly. Uzukai frowned. Watari whispered something in Uzukai's ear.

"Ah, now i get it," Uzukai said. "Well then, you've passed so now we have to wait for the rest of the teams to show up."

Beka up her hand up. Uzukai sighed.

"What?" He moaned.

"Can I go back out there? I promise I won't get any more scrolls," Beka pleaded.

"Sorry but that's against the rules," Uzukai said. He started to leave when he heard the door slam. He sighed.

"She's gone isn't she?" He asked Morio and Watari, without turning around.

"Nope," Morio snickered. Uzukai turned around. Beka stood next to the door and smiled at him. He sighed.

"Come on," He said and left. Watari, Morio and Beka followed after Uzukai.

They went into a large room. Jounin teachers, a couple of examiners and the Hokage were standing around at the front. Behind them was a large statue of two hands making the hand sign of the tiger. On each side of the room, there was a stair case leading up to a viewing platform.

"Well done!" called the Hokage. Beka waved to him. She knew the hokage and would often play a game of shogi with him. As they drew closer, Beka saw a familiar face.

"Geh! It's you..." Beka hissed. Kakashi didn't look impressed. She smiled at him but it soon disappeared.

**-Authors Crib-**

**OooooOOOOOoooo! Heh, Sorry about leaving you hanging on the last part**

**I couldn't be bothered writing anymore when after I wrote, '...but it soon disappeared...'**

**^^ I am so lazy!**

**Anyway, I can't wait till (insert ninja here) vs. (insert another ninja here)**

**Happy Wednesday, Fanfictionists!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Beka sat around for the remaining 4 days. The Hokage would come and go while some of the genin finally showed up. On the last day, Beka saw

something that made Watari tell her to shut up. She growled like a wolf that had just seen it's rival. Kankuro, Temari and Gaara had entered the

room.

"Would you quit it?" Watari snapped. He had been twirling his hat on his head for the past 8 hours so his hair was a little frizzy. Gaara

glared at her. She wasn't afraid of the monster that lurked behind his eyes. She got up and disappeared, she then re-appeared next to Gaara.

"I'm not scared of you," She whispered to him. Gaara scowled.

"You should be," he hissed.

"I think you got it backwards, kid," Beka said and stood in his path. He glared at her but Beka didn't seem to care. She walked back to Watari.

Suddenly, she was glomped. A girl with light baby blue hair sat on her back. She had hot pink eyes and the bushiest pig tails Beka had ever

seen.

"GET OFF MY BACK, PEW!" Beka snapped. Pew got off but was delighted to see her anyway. Pew was mute but made up for that by listening

inattentively.

Finally, everyone entered the large room and lined up in lines in front of the Hokage.

"Congratulations to you all!" He exclaimed. "You've all completed the second exam."

Naruto cheered though he wasn't suppose to. Kakashi sighed.

"Since there are so many of you left, we're going to hold preliminaries for the people that want to go on to the finals," He explained. "You no

longer have to work in teams, so if you don't feel up to the challenge then you may put up your hand."

Kabuto put up his hand. Beka smirked.

"Thank you, you may now leave," The Hokage said and took down his name. Anko whispered something to him. Suddenly, a ninja appeared in front of the Hokage. He bowed and asked to be the examiner for the preliminaries.

"Okay, my name is Hayate and I'll be the examiner for the preliminaries," He introduced and pointed to an electronic board. "When your name

appears on the board up there, please make your way to the middle. I'll end the match when either your opponent is unable to fight or if I see

that I need to step in."

Everyone went up to the viewing areas on the wall. Team 13 stood with Team 7.

Sasuke and Kabuto's team mate, Yoroi were the first up. Beka hooked her legs over bars and hung upside down. Kakashi went to tell her off but

Uzukai put his hand up.

"Don't worry, she won't get hurt," Uzukai said with confidence. "I'd be more worried about what would happen if anyone disturbed her."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"I didn't let Beka go on her first B-Rank mission," He said.

"I know, because you didn't think she was ready," Kakashi was beginning to find all this confusing.

"No, I didn't let her go because I thought it was too easy for her," Uzukai said. "Her power surpasses mine."

"Your not serious are you?" Kakashi asked. He didn't believe it.

"Beka's special," Uzukai said. "She's not like normal ninja, but neither are most of the students here."

Uzukai nudged Kakashi and looked at Naruto. Sasuke's fight had finished and he'd won. Kakashi disappeared and re-appeared behind Sasuke just as

he was about to fall back. They both disappeared and the next battle between Zaku, from the sound village, and Shino began. The battle didn't

last long and Shino won. Then it happened. The next battle was between Watari Hatachi and Shiroyami Ren.

**-Authors Crib-**

**Bleh! I hate late updates...T.T**

**Anyway, I think everyone wants to see this battle! ^^**

**I have all the battles planned out but who do you want to see fight Beka?**

**Happy Wednesday, Fanfictionists!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Beka fell of the bars she was hanging on in shock. Two of her best friends were going to battle it out to see who was going to become a chunin. She wasn't impressed.

"UZUKAI!" She yelled. Uzukai hurried to her aim.

"What?" He yelled. He didn't seem pleased with her calling him.

"What the hell?" She growled. "Watari and Shiroyami?"

Uzukai shrugged. Beka looked at him blankly. She looked at him for a while. Finally, after about 3 minutes, she stopped staring at him and found that he wasn't lying to her. She picked herself off the ground and flipped back up to the viewing platform. She leaned her elbow against

the top of the bars. and put her chin on her palm. She didn't like the fact that Watari and Shiroyami had to fight against one another.

Watari and Shiroyami stood in the middle of the room. You couldn't see Watari's eyes but you could tell he was serious. Shiroyami looked very serious as well. He didn't move his gaze from Watari. Hayate looked at them both.

"Uh..." Hayate hummed and coughed. "I said start."

"I know," Watari and Shiroyami said at the same time and shrugged. Hayate jumped back and put his hands up.

"So, I'm finally fighting you," Watari said and smiled.

"Hmm, you don't seem very surprised," Shiroyami pointed out.

"I'm not," Watari said and fixed his hat. Shiroyami took the hint and prepared for battle. Watari dashed forward and took out his kunai. He put it in his mouth and took out some thread. Watari attached the thread to the kunai and threw it at Shiroyami he dodged and disappeared. He

re-appeared behind Watari and took put on some gloves. He made a hand sign and made 18 clones of himself. They all attacked Watari at once but Watari made a hand sign and all the clones disappeared in a puff of smoke. He had an ace in the hole.

"You're pretty good," Shiroyami puffed dodging Watari's kunai.

"Thank you, your not too bad yourself," He replied and smiled. Shiroyami threw a few shiriken connected to thin wires at Watari. He dodged them and cut the strings on them as her jumped out of the way. Shiroyami scowled and crouched on one side of the room. Watari landed and crouched on the other side. They were both tired and the audience was too.

Beka yawned. She was disgusted and bored at the same time. She would rather fight Shiroyami than Watari.

_'He doesn't like to fight hurt anyone,' _Beka thought and touched her arm._ 'I knew he didn't want to hurt me, but i pushed him too far.'_

"Why aren't you attacking directly? I can tell your holding back," Shiroyami said. Watari shrugged. He stared at him for a while and panted. His breath was heavy.

"Out of ideas, I take it?" Shiroyami said and panted at the same pace as Watari. He took out his kunai.

"Sorry, but this is the last round for you," He said and charged. Watari's hand twitched.

_'Shit, I can't use that jutsu,' _He thought, itching to defeat his opponent. He glanced over to Beka. Her expression wasn't a look of boredom but a look of concern. Watari didn't want to let her down but he also didn't want to reveal his seals or Justus, just in case Kakashi saw it with his Sharingan. Watari wasn't sure if the Sharingan could copy his seal Justus but he wasn't about to find out.

Just as Shiroyami went to strike him, he put his hand up.

"I forfeit this match," He said, sadly. Shiroyami heard this and pulled his arm away. He slammed into Watari and they both fell on the floor. Shiroyami got up and punched Watari.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Watari yelled.

"WHY'D YOU FORFIT THE MATCH?" Shiroyami growled. He was pretty pissed off. He'd been waiting for ages to fight Watari. Watari walked back up the stairs without another word and took a seat on the floor. Shiroyami stormed back up to his squad and angrily watched the next match.

"By forfeit, Shiroyami Ren wins the match," Hayate coughed. "The next pair, please come down."

The next names that came up were Kankuro and Tsurugu. The match was over quickly and Kankuro was the winner. The match after was between Anastasia Hyuuga and Hiroyo Yoshikara.

**-Authors Crib-**

**Blek, what I hate most is late updates!**

**I loath them but don't worry I'll be sure to write the next chapter soon. Also, next weekend, I'll be at Manifest so you'll probably get an update on Friday and then the next one on Monday (Australian Time)!**

**Well, I hope you like who the next contestants are!**

**Happy Monday, Fanfictionists!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

When Hiroyo saw her name on the board, she jumped over the viewing platform bars and made her way over to Hayate. Anastasia gracefully made her way down the stairs. She pulled her long hair back and tied it up in a dark blue ribbon. When she stood in front of Hiroyo, she began tapping her index fingers together like Hinata always did. That's how everyone knew she was Hinata's cousin. Anastasia came from the branch house so she knew Neji more than Hinata did. She wasn't branded with the curse seal that all the branch members had due to her father. Her father was a part of the main house but her mother was part of the branch house, meaning that she could go either way. Hiroyo grabbed Anastasia's fingers.

"You'll be fine," Hiroyo whispered. Hayate coughed.

"You may begin," He said and moved back.

Just as the fight began, Beka slid down the wall. She needed to find out something but she couldn't do it if she had her teacher or her team mates hanging around. As she tip toed out, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Beka spun around and saw Lee staring at her with his big eyes.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay and find out who will win?" He asked. Beka felt guilty lying to such a nice guy but she still had to go.

"Just going to the toilet," She said and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Okay then, I will tell you who won when you get back," He said and went back up to the viewing platform. Beka made her escape. She wondered through around until she heard a familiar voice. Kabuto Yakushi. He was talking to someone. Someone with an evil chakra. She put her hands in her pockets and casually walked out into the open.

"Yo!" She said and saluted them. Kabuto pushed his glasses back onto his nose. He smirked.

"Funny seeing you here," He said and took out his kunai. Beka smiled. He lunged at her and Beka ducked. She went around him and leaned on the pillar next to the man Kabuto was talking to. He had vicious snake eyes and long black hair.

"Well, I don't know about you," Beka yawned. "But I can't wait till I have my fight."

The man smiled.

"Ah, Yes. You haven't had your fight yet," He said. Kabuto looked at Beka, confused.

"Kabuto, this is Beka Azami," The man introduced. "She just recently agreed to join my ranks."

"Lord Orochimaru, please forgive me," Kabuto said and kneeled to his master. Orochimaru laughed. His laugh was just as evil as his chakra.

"Why'd you leave Kabuto?" Beka asked. Kabuto stood up.

"I didn't fight because I have another mission to complete," He said and pushed his glasses back onto his nose again.

"I have to get back or Lee's going to come searching for me," Beka said and nodded to Orochimaru. He nodded back and smiled. Beka stuffed her hands back into her pockets and returned to the preliminaries.

When she got there, Hiroyo and Anastasia's fight was over and the fight between Morio and Muffy was about to begin. Beka made her way up the stairs and stood next to Rock Lee.

"You took quite a while, 3 fights have finished while you were gone," He said. "Hiroyo Yoshikara won the fight just after you left and then Sakura and Ino had their fight. Their fight was a draw and the last one between Temari from the Sand Village and TenTen finished just as you came back. Temari won that fight."

"Thanks," Beka said and smiled. She put her hand up and she put her 4th finger down. This was her peace sign. Lee laughed a little and went back to watching the round.

**-Authors Crib-**

**GROSS! I got 'late update' all over my account!**

**^^ Anyway I'll probably will post chapter 18 then I won't post any chapters for a couple of days! I'm going to Manifest, so I can't post anything!**

**But you can go on my Deviant art account and see photos later!**

**Happy AUGUST, Fanfictionists!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

Morio and Muffy stood in front of Hayate. Staring at each other, face to face. Muffy and Morio had been friends for a long time, ever since they were kids. Muffy stared at Morio. Morio stared at Muffy. When he looked at her, he saw the little girl from all those years ago. Morio took out a kunai.

"I really am looking forward to our first battle," He said and smiled.

"Well," Muffy said and put her hands on her hips in a sassy way.

"I didn't know you could talk. Opened up more, huh?"

"Heh, I've just had a reason to talk," Morio said. Muffy put a pair of purple gloves on. She took out her kunai and put it in front of her face. Morio did the same.

"You may begin," Hayate said and Morio and Muffy charged at each other. The kunais hit each other with a ringing sound. Muffy started to grind her teeth.

'When did he become so damn strong,' she thought. She pushed her kunai off Morio's and flipped back.

"You're very good," She said. Morio smiled.

"Likewise," He said and put his hands together. Beka flinched. Her curse mark was beginning to sting.

_'OOKAMI!'_ She thought.

"I'm sorry," Ookami panted. The curse mark was too much for her.

Beka flinched again. Lee noticed.

"Beka, are you alright?" He asked. Beka fell to her knees and held her neck.

"GAI SENSEI!" Lee called.

'Crap,' Beka thought. 'That Jōnin is going to wreck everything I worked for.'

Gai rushed to his student's side.

"What is it Lee?" He asked.

"It is Beka," He said and put his hand on Beka's back. Beka flinched again. The pain wasn't subsiding. Kakashi came over to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" He asked. Beka shivered. Just the thought of everyone around her was making her feel uncomfortable. Then Uzukai made his way over to Beka's side.

"What's wrong Beka?" He asked. "We can't help you if you don't tell us."

"I don't need your help," Beka growled. She began to sweat.

"Beka! Tell me what's wrong," Uzukai said sternly. He didn't want to play games. He grabbed Beka's waist to try and get her to stand up. Beka spun around just as his finger tips touched her waist. She grabbed the collar of his vest and pushed his up against the wall.

"Don't touch me," she growled with Ookami eyes. Gai grabbed her and pulled her off Uzukai. The curse mark was getting worse. Morio looked up to see all the commotion. He dropped his kunai and ran upstairs. Muffy followed.

"What the hell's going on?" Morio asked when he saw Uzukai gasping for air, Beka kicking to get free of Gai's grasp and Kakashi getting all the Genin back behind him. Watari was sitting at the end of the platform, leaning up against the wall.

_'Watari and Shiroyami are the only ones that can talk to Beka,'_ Morio thought. _'So why aren't they doing anything?'_

Suddenly, the curse mark felt like naked flames on Beka's neck. She stopped kicking and began to shake. The pain was too much for Ookami but Beka was trying to hold it in. Watari disappeared. He re-appeared next to Gai.

"Beka?" Watari asked. Beka looked his way.

"Good, now, you shouldn't hold it in," He said and put a hand on her neck. Beka screamed. His touch was pain itself.

"What are you doing?" Lee asked. Watari turned to him, his eyes still in the shade of his hat.

"Reliving her of the pain she's going through," Watari said. Sakura held Naruto's jumped and shivered.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura remembered the marks on Beka's neck and how her eyes were terrifying. Kakashi noticed her. She had done the same when Sasuke had the curse mark. Watari took his hand off Beka and she panted, on the verge of passing out. Kakashi picked her up.

"I'll be right back," He said. "Please continue."

"I'm going with you," Watari said and they both disappeared.

And so the matches went on. First Shikamaru and Kin, from the sound village, then Naruto's moment where he won against Kiba. Then it was Beka vs. Replay. Replay stood nervously at the front. Everyone waited for Beka. A few minutes passed and Hayate put up his hand.

"Due to Beka Azami's absence, the winner is-," Hayate was cut off by an explosion. A smoke bomb. Everyone waited in anticipation. An evil snicker came from the cloud, then someone stepped out.

**-Authors Crib-**

**Who steps out of the cloud?**

**What did Kakashi and Watari do?**

**Who will win?**

**Why did I update late?**

**Well, they're all good questions but I can only answer the last one: **

**Because I've been too busy writing the other chapters and the end of Pre Shippuden!**

**Happy AUGUST, Fanfictionists!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Beka stepped out of the cloud of smoke. She looked as lively as ever but was as evil as normal. Replay started to shake in fear. Beka was his role model. How could he face her?

"Don't count me out yet!" Beka said to Hayate. The Hokage smiled.

"Come one, Replay! Let's give 'em something to remember," Beka said and nudged Replay. He smiled. Ever since he was little, he'd always looked like a girl. No one had ever treated him like a boy. That was until Beka came along. She played ninja with him and even let him protect her even when she was more than capable of protecting herself.

Beka stood in the middle of the room. Replay was nervous. She looked so confident compared to him.

"Beka?" Replay asked. "Can you do me a favour?"

"Sure," Beka said and crossed her arms.

"Don't let me win," He asked. "Please?"

Beka nodded.

"Don't worry, I never planned on letting you win!" She laughed and took out several Kunai.

"Give it your best shot," She said and put a kunai in her mouth. Replay took out a kunai and stood in his normal battle stance. Beka threw the kunai one by one. Replay ducked and dodged them all. He was skilled. All of Beka's kunai had a red ribbon tied on the handle. Beka threw the last Kunai and took out a scroll. She bit her thumb and dragged it along the inside. Beka rolled it up and put it in her mouth. She up her hands together and put her middle finger's down. The air grew cold but all that happened was that Beka's eyes changed colour and her finger nails grew long and black. She put the scroll back in her weapons pouch. She stared at Replay with cold, white eyes.

"Replay," Beka said. Replay turned his attention to Beka who looked very serious. "Please don't hate me."

Beka threw a smoke bomb down in front of Replay. A cloud of red smoke enclosed Replay. Beka dashed into the cloud and then all was silent. When the smoke lifted, Beka stepped out. Replay was lying on the ground, unconscious. Completely untouched. Beka's eyes were normal and her nails were back to their original red colour. She had a big grin on her face which quickly disappeared. She looked up at one of the many windows and saw a shadow of sorts, looking at her. She looked away and proceeded to her team. She climbed the stair and jumped up onto the hand rails.

"What happened?" Lee asked. He was shocked. Beka smiled.

"It's an S-E-C-R-E-T," She said holding a finger up to her lips. The next fight was about to begin. The next fight was Neji vs. Hinata. Their fight was epic but Beka was absent minded until Naruto began to yell and scream to get Hinata to go on. She stared in awe as Hinata stood up, even though she was on the verge of death. Tears began to fill Beka's eyes as she stared at Naruto. His heart was so pure and courageous. Lee looked at her funny.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Beka sniffed and wiped the tears away.

"Nothing, don't worry," She said. Neji charged at Hinata though Hayate had finished. Beka disappeared along with several other Jōnin. Kakashi grabbed Neji's right arm. Gai grabbed his neck. Kurenai grabbed his left arm and Beka stood just an inch away from Neji's hand. She had been the first to appear and wasn't very impressed. She had her arms crossed.

'_What the hell?'_ Uzukai thought. _'I didn't even see her move.'_

Beka glared at Neji.

"You're pathetic," Beka growled. "Really, you are!"

"Is that so?" Neji asked. Beka looked at him with a sad look.

"I don't know much about main houses and branch houses but I grew up without any of it," Beka said. "I've always been along, but I won't stand by and let a friend of mine be killed by her own cousin."

"She couldn't change," Neji said. The Jōnin let Neji go and he put his hand down.

"Well, I know you can't," Beka spat. "But I'm certain she can."

"How can you be so sure?" Neji asked.

"Because she already has changed," Beka said and left. She walked past Naruto as he dashed to Hinata's aid. Beka could feel the concern in the air. It was heart breaking. Hinata was taken away to get treatment and the preliminaries continued. The next match was between Dante and Renee.

**-Authors Crib-**

**GAH! I forgot something!**

**Oh, wait, sorry my bad! I thought I forgot a match, ^^;**

**Heh, oops! Well, off to Manifest this weekend!**

**If you wanna see the pictures I'll give you a link!**

**Happy MANIFEST, Fanfictionists!**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

Dante and Renee stood up the front. Dante was as lazy as Shikamaru so it wouldn't surprise Beka if he forfeited straight away. Beka leaned her elbow on the rail and waited for Dante to give up then Renee have a huge fight with him for being lazy. Dante put up his hand.

"I forfeit," He said. Everyone that knew Dante sighed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Renee snapped. Beka sighed and dropped her head.

'_It didn't take as long as I thought,'_ she thought.

"Why'd you forfeit?" Renee yelled.

"I can't see you," Dante shrugged and put his hands in his pockets. Renee face palmed.

"YOU LAZY BASTARD!" Mizumi yelled from the viewing platform. "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD WIN!"

"I lied," Dante shrugged. Mizumi blew up in rage. She couldn't find anything to through at him so he grabbed one of the closest Genin. She lifted Pew up into the air and went to throw her.

"MIZUMI!" Uzukai yelled from the other side of the room. "Put her down!"

Mizumi pouted and put Pew down. Terrified, Pew hid behind Muffy. The next fight was the most entertaining. Lee vs. Gaara. Beka saw everything. The sand, the green jumpsuit, the blood. That was until things began to get serious. After Lee had finished his final attack, the sand went out and grabbed his arm and leg. They were crushed in an instant. Lee was unconscious. Gaara went to kill him but just as he did so, someone interfered.

Beka kneeled in front of Lee with two fans crossed over her chest. Gai stood behind her in shock.

'_So fast,'_ He thought. Beka opened her eyes. They were Ookami's eyes. Gaara saw what was lurking behind Beka's eyes and stepped back.

"Gai sensei," Beka said without moving an inch. "Tend to Lee. Please?"

Gai nodded and went to Lee's side.

"Why did you save him?" Gaara asked. Beka stood up and closed her fans.

"Because he's my friend," Beka said. Something went off in Gaara's head. He winced in pain. Gaara collected his sand and returned to his team.

"Some of you Genin act like 3 year olds!" Beka yelled. She was furious with everyone she had had to stop. She went to Lee's side and kissed his forehead. Gai stared sadly at Lee and a tear formed in his eye. Beka returned to her team and glared at Gaara, who glared back. Kankuro looked at Beka's eyes and flinched.

'_She's as terrifying as Gaara,'_ He thought.

The next round was between Choji and Dosu. Beka watched with a small smile. Choji was one of the kindest ones here. He loved food but his heart was just as big as his stomach. Asuma had persuaded him with BBQ. But in the end, Choji ended up losing within the first 5 minutes. The last match was very easy. Pew and Koru walked up to the front. They were the youngest ones there. Koru was 12 and Pew was 11. They were best friends and Beka could tell that they were going to forfeit together. Koru and Pew readied themselves. Koru and Pew took out a kunai each.

"You may begin," Hayate said and stepped back. Pew and Koru threw their kunai at each other weakly. The kunai bounced off them and they both dropped to the ground. Everything was silent.

"Hayate," Beka called. She disappeared and re appeared next to Hayate.

"Due to the fact that they're playing dead, I would say it's a draw," Beka said. Hayate coughed.

"Draw!" He called. "Everyone that passed this test, please come up the front."

Beka, Renee, Shiroyami, Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Hiroyo, Dosu and Shino all lined up at the front.

"Well Done!" The Hokage announced. "You all now go on to the preliminaries. Please take a number out of this box and read it out for us to record."

The black box went along.

"5," Kankuro said.

"11," Temari said.

"I've got 1," Naruto said.

"9," Dosu said.

"7," Renee snapped.

"12," Shiroyami said.

"2," Neji said.

"3," Gaara said.

"10," Shikamaru

"6," Shino said.

"8," Hiroyo smiled.

"13," Beka said and cringed. "Sorry, I have to go toilet!"

"Alright," Hayate said. Beka disappeared.

Kabuto and Kakashi were in the middle of their fight when Beka appeared. She shuffled behind Sasuke's bed. She looked at him sadly. Beka looked up just as Kabuto dove out the window. She turned around and lent up against the bed. Kakashi came around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily. Beka looked at her hands. She didn't know what to say. Kakashi grabbed her arm.

"Answer me!" He growled. Beka broke free from his grasp and crawled back in a panic.

"Please don't touch me," She whispered. Kakashi nodded. He stood up. Beka stood up too. She looked at Sasuke. She moved a small piece off his forehead. Then they left. Beka went straight past everyone. She wanted to leave as soon as possible.

**-Authors Crib-**

**Woe is me! It took me like 15 minutes to work out who was versing who in the finals! ^^;**

**Here is the list for the Preliminaries; the ones with the little dash at the start are the custom matches:**

**CHUNIN EXAMS: PELIMINARIES**  
Sasuke vs. Yoroi -Winner: Sasuke  
Zaku vs. Shino -Winner: Shino  
-Watari vs. Shiroyami -Winner: Shiroyami  
Kankuro vs. Tsurugu -Winner: Kankuro  
-Hiroyo vs. Anastasia -Winner: Hiroyo  
Sakura vs. Ino -Winner: Draw  
TenTen vs. Temari -Winner: Temari  
-Morio vs. Muffy -Winner: Draw  
Shikamaru vs Kin -Winner: Shikamaru  
Naruto vs Kiba -Winner: Naruto  
-Beka vs. Replay -Winner: Beka  
Neji vs. Hinata -Winner: Neji  
-Dante vs. Renee -Winner: Renee  
Gaara vs. Rock Lee -Winner: Gaara  
Choji vs. Dosu -Winner: Dosu  
-Koru vs. Pew -Winner: Draw

**Happy MANIFEST, Fanfictionists!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

Beka brushed past Naruto. He watched go through the automatic doors and out into the village streets where she was swallowed up in shadow as she rounded the corner. Kakashi came around the corner. Naruto turned to him.

"What's with Beka?" He asked.

"She's just a little upset that her team mates lost," Kakashi lied. Honestly, he didn't know why she was upset. He shrugged anyway. Watari came out of Replay's room. He had just finished his visit. Watari listened in on Kakashi's conversation with Naruto and Ebisu, Konohamaru's sensei.

"Uh, excuse me," He interrupted. Kakashi, Naruto and Ebisu turned to look at Watari.

"I don't mean to interrupt you but would you mind if I trained with you too Naruto?" He asked. "Is that alright with you Kakashi sensei?"

"I don't see why not," Kakashi shrugged and looked at Ebisu. He nodded.

"I'd be happy to train the both of you," Ebisu smirked. He loved to be in charge.

"Hmf!" Naruto pouted. "Don't get in my way!"

Beka's destination was the hot springs. She wanted to cool off and take a nice warm bath and relax. She was a regular so everyone knew her.

"Welcome Back, Azami," The woman at the counter said when Beka entered. "I heard you entered the Chunin exams. How'd you go?"

The woman's name was Gaki. She would always take care of Beka in any way possible while Beka was at the springs. Her long black hair was always tied in a bun on top of her head, with pony tail coming out of of the bun. Gaki's eyes were a light green shade but whenever you looked into them, you always got a warm feeling from them. Gaki was also a Jounin but she had recently been off duty due to a sudden illness.

"I made it to the finals so I think pretty well," Beka shrugged. She enjoyed talking to Gaki every time she went to the hot springs. Gaki gasped and jumped over the desk. She hugged Beka.

"Well Done! I can't believe you made it to the finals," She said. Beka dropped her bag.

"I kinda need a bath," She said. "I haven't had one in about a week."

Gaki let her go and Beka returned to her locker. She put all her things in it and handed Gaki the key in exchange for her towels.

Naruto peered through a hole in the wood while Ebisu waited for his attention. Beka relaxed in the hot springs while staring at Naruto, extremely unimpressed. He didn't know it was her but she definitely knew it was him. She glared at him and he jumped back. She stood up and grabbed her towel. She wrapped in around her chest and started out. Gaki stared at her as she stormed out. Naruto dragged himself out of the hot springs. He looked at the pair of feet in front of him. He looked up and saw Beka glaring at him. He fell back into the hot spring's boiling water. Beka crouched down.

"You're a perv," She said. Naruto climbed out of the water.

"Yeah, so?" Naruto asked. In the time it took him to get out, Ebisu was already nocked out by a stranger on a bull frog. Beka stood up and went over to the man on the frog. She looked at him and he looked at her...with a nose bleed.

"What?" She asked him, completely aware of his nose bleed. He snickered and tapped his fingers together. Beka sighed and moved her towel down a bit. The man had another nose bleed spirt and fell off his frog. Beka tapped the frog.

"It's alright," She whispered and returned to the change rooms. She returned in her usual outfit. She tied her wet hair up into a pony tail. The man that was on the frog had recovered and was introducing himself to Naruto.

"I am the Great Toad Sage Jiraiya!" He yelled. Naruto looked at him blankly.

"Whatcha' gonna do about my training?" He growled. Beka decided to watch how things turned out, and sat on the railing of a bridge that went over the springs.

"I don't have time for little brats like you," Jiraiya growled and shooed him away. He pulled out a book.

"I'm completely too busy researching for my book," He said. Beka fell back and into the hot springs. She climbed out of the hot water and stared at Jiraiya's book.

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WROTE THAT BOOK?" Beka yelled in shock. Beka had seen Uzukai and Kakashi reading the book together when they weren't on a missions. They really seemed to like it so Beka stole it with Watari. Since Watari was older, he read it before Beka. He never ended up giving it to Beka.

"I have a bad feeling about this...," Ookami warned. She had stayed quiet all through the bath, leaving Beka with the feeling that she was angry with her.

'_Are you upset with me?' _Beka thought. Ookami sighed.

"No, I'm not but keep an eye on Jiraiya," Ookami said. Beka squeezed the hot water out of her hair. She grabbed the book off Jiraiya and flipped through it.

"HEY!" He yelled. "That book is only for people over 18 years of age!"

"I know," Beka said, letting her eyes skim over the pages. "I may not look it but I'm holding the age 2500."

Jiraiya's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He looked at Beka. He let his eyes examine her body.

"Your not serious," He asked. "Are you?"

Beka looked at him blankly.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" She asked and went back to flash reading the book. She finished and threw it over her shoulder. Jiraiya scrambled to grab the book before it hit the wet stone ground. Naruto pouted. He threw a stone at Beka. It hit her in the shoulder and she fell into the water. She stood up.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Beka yelled and rubbed her arm. Naruto stared at her.

"How'd you do that?" He asked. He'd be trying for a couple of hours to do exactly what she had done.

**-Authors Crib-**

**Noes! I can'r get 'late update' off my fanfiction! :(**

**I am sad! But I have a plan so, don't worry viewers!**

**I shall save the day!**

**Happy AUGUST, Fanfictionists!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Beka walked off the water and onto the stone ground. She grabbed the stone that Naruto had thrown at her. It had a little bit of a scorch mark on the end on it.

'His chakra marked the end of the stone,' Beka thought and examined the stone. Naruto was badgering Jiraiya. Beka looked up and saw Naruto's Sexy Jutsu. She put her hand on her nose. Blood dribbled through her fingers. Jiraiya spazzed out at the sight of Naruto as a girl. He finally agreed to Naruto's request for him to train him.

"Try standing on water again," He asked. Naruto pouted and charged up his chakra and walked on top of the water. The water was up to his knee caps. A few seconds later he fell into the water. Naruto took his clothes off, except for his boxers.

"Charge up your chakra again," Jiraiya ordered. Naruto did as he said and a seal appeared on his stomach. Jiraiya crouched down and examined the seal. Another, abnormal seal (5 Prong Seal), appeared around the Elephant Seal. Beka leaned her hand on his back.

"So, Jiraiya," Beka asked. "Whatcha' gonna do?"

Jiraiya glanced up at Beka then told Naruto to put his arms up. He released the 5 Prong Seal. Naruto tried to walk on water again. He stood on top of the water in only boxers.

"Hey?" He asked suddenly realizing something. "Where's Watari?"

"Watari?" Beka asked. She had't seen him and she'd been there for longer than Naruto.

"Yeah, he wanted to train with me but he went off on his own somewhere," Naruto said.

"Who are you again?" Jiraiya asked. Beka looked at him and glared. He jumped back. She continued to glare at him as she left.

Beka continued to walk, lost in thought, towards the training grounds. She had to think of some way she could win the competition. She had no clue who she was up against so she had to be prepared. She trained for days on end. All through the month. Kakashi had told her the date of the finals when she was in Sasuke's room. Near the end of the month, while Beka was training, the earth began to shake and Beka lost balance. She climbed up into one of the trees and saw a giant toad in the middle of the open forest. She could see someone on it's head.

'_Can you see who it is?' _Beka thought.

"Yes, It's that Naruto boy," Ookami said and snorted. "Looks like he's going to be flattened by the end of the day."

'_I don't think so,' _Beka thought. _'I think he's going to hang on all day, no matter what the toad throws at him.'_

Beka grabbed the branch above her and swung down. She continued her training.

"Would you like me to teach you a technique?" Ookami asked.

'_If it'll help me win,'_ Beka thought. _'Go ahead, I'll do whatever's necessary to win.'_

The time passed by and Beka was sweating so much she found her clothes were heavy. She took off her vest and sleeves and just left her pants, shoes and black undershirt on. The tremors stopped. Beka, though she was in pain, went to see what had happened. He hands and legs were so sore she could collapse but she continued. She finally found herself at a lake. The toad was sitting in it with Naruto cheering on top. Suddenly, he collapsed. He fell down off the toad's head, but the toad caught him with his tongue.

"Lucky catch," Beka panted, leaning against a tree. She found it hard to stand up right. She had pushed herself too far, and collapsed. Jiraiya, who was sitting above the waterfall, looked at her hands. Her chakra had severely burnt the palms of her hands.

'_What has she been doing?' _He thought. The toad picked the two up and put them on his head and left them outside the hospital.

**-Authors Crib-**

**EWWW! Again, it's like a virus!**

**I had writers block so now I have 'late update' on my screen again...T^T...and I lost my USB on the bus...**

**I'm not happy, but I'm glad my writers block is over but you'll see what Beka was leaning soon!**

**Happy AUGUST, Fanfictionists!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Beka woke up and found herself in hospital. Her hands were bandaged and she didn't feel very sore anymore. She rolled over onto her side and saw a bunch of flowers sitting on the side table. There was a single rose in water and there was a bunch of fresh thistles wrapped in gold paper sitting next to the vase with the rose in it. There was a little card sitting next to the thistles.

'_Hope you can make it to the finals today,'_ it read. It was signed by Replay. Beka smiled before realizing it said the finals were today.

"**WHAT?"** She screamed and fell out of bed. A nurse ran in and saw Beka lying on the floor.

"Oh Dear," She said and helped Beka up. Beka grabbed her clothes and ran through the halls. She slid down the stairway on the banister while putting on her pants. She tugged away at her shoes while she ran out of the hospital. When she got out into the afternoon air she sneezed. She was only wearing her undershirt. She pulled her vest on and her leg warmer-like stockings and dashed off to face her opponent.

All the competitors were in their little viewing platform, waiting for Naruto and Neji's round to be over. Beka skipped steps to make it up there. She slid along the floor and ended up crashing into Shino. He stared down at her. She couldn't see his expression behind his glasses and coat.

"I'm sorry," She giggled awkwardly. She didn't know what to say. Shino was just downright scary but she had always given him the benefit of the doubt. He sighed and turned back to the match. Beka stood up and dusted herself off. Dosu hadn't shown up so Beka was a little suspicious. Sasuke hadn't shown up either. Beka tapped Kankuro on the shoulder.

"What?" He snapped and turned his gaze to her.

"What happened to Sasuke and Dosu, the guy with the bandages and the hunch?" She asked. Kankuro shrugged then glanced at Gaara. Beka put her head near Kankuro's shoulder and tried to see what he was looking at.

'_Gaara of the Desert,'_ Beka thought.

"He doesn't seem all that nice Beka," Ookami said. "Keep away from him."

Of course, Beka went up to him straight away. Kankuro grabbed the collar of her vest.

"Where do ya think your goin'? He asked. He seemed a little nervous.

"Going to see the all mighty, Gaara," Beka said in a deep tone. "Why?"

"You're insane, aren't you?" Kankuro asked. Beka turned on her innocent eyes.

"Maybe..." She said. "Anyway, I don't see what's to be afraid of. He's hair is probably the only thing I find scary about him."

"Just leave Gaara alone!" Kankuro snapped. He let go of Beka's collar and she made her way over to Gaara. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned his gaze to her, just like Kankuro had but his gaze was chilling. But for someone like Beka, it had no effect. She swayed back and forth on her heels.

"What?" He asked with a blank expression.

"Do you know what happened to Sasuke and Dosu, the guy with the bandages and hunch?" She asked. Gaara looked at her for a moment before turning back to Naruto's match. He didn't seem too concerned.

"No," He said. Beka started to grind her teeth together. She had had enough of his attitude. Kankuro glanced over to her and smirked.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ookami warned. "Move or I'll move you!"

'_Fine, you win,'_ Beka thought.

Beka untied her hair and hurried up the stair case. She needed to get to Kakashi. She had a feeling he was up on the bleachers watching the match. She ran through the rows of seats. Sakura and Ino were sitting together.

"Hey!" Beka screamed before tripping over her own feet.

"Beka?" Sakura asked standing up. Beka picked herself up off the ground and dusted the dirt off her pants.

"Have you seen Kakashi?" She asked. Sakura shook her head.

"No, have you seen Sasuke?" She asked. Beka shook her head.

"Nope, Last time I checked, I heard he'd gone missing," Beka shrugged. Ino kicked her in the shin. She jumped up and down in pain. She punched Ino in the arm. She gripped her arm in pain.

"What the hell's with you?" She snapped. "I didn't hit you that hard!"

Beka looked at her hand. Her normal painted red nails were pointed and black. Beka took off down the stairs. She slid down the banister and ran into the toilets. She looked at her face in the mirror. To be sure, she washed her face. Her eyes were Ookami's and her red face paint had smudged, allowing her beast markings show. They were 3 thorn-like shapes sitting along her bottom eye lid. She slapped her fist on the basin. It tilted to the side.

'_What's happening?'_ Beka thought.

"I don't know," Ookami said in a panic. "I guess because of all my chakra you used last month, your body has gotten used to it."

'_Damn,'_ Beka thought_. 'Meaning, I can't fight a fair fight against my opponent.'_

"I'm afraid not," Ookami said. She sounded like she meant it.

'_I guess,' _Beka thought_. 'I'm going to have to use what you've taught me.'_

**-Authors Crib-**

**Well, I guess AOA is beating me at updating**

**I've been struggling to get a chapter up because I have to share a computer**

**Aw well! I guess that's life**

**Happy SEPTEMBER, Fanfictionists!**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Beka returned to the competitor's viewing platform. She leaned on the bars and ran her nails along the bars. Gaara glanced at her and saw the excitement in her eyes, along with a terrible aura. Beka smirked and moved her gaze to him. Their eyes met and he flinched. Shiroyami strolled up the stairs. He'd been late because he'd been talking to Watari. He took his last step and saw Beka. He could feel Ookami's chakra shake his bones. Beka moved her gaze from Gaara to Shiroyami and smirked evil. Her smirk turned into a grin then into an evil laugh. Hiroyo came down the stairs and heard Beka's evil laugh. She shivered and pressed close to the wall. Renee followed but didn't seem to mind. Beka finished off her laugh with a small snicker. She enjoyed being a little evil but she had to finish up because the 'tough' sand ninja were beginning to look a little nervous. She returned to her claw marks. She continued to use her nail to slice of slivers of metal. She was changing but the cause was unknown. She looked to Ookami for information.

"I'm sorry but I really don't know," She said. "If there was any information or explanation to this you would already know."

'_But what if I stay like t__his forever,' _Beka thought sadly. _'Hiroyo was shaken from just a laugh.'_

"I have a hunch but I don't know if it's true or not," Ookami said.

'_What's the hunch?'_ Beka seemed desperate.

"This happened to Moriko at one stage. She researched about it. She went through old scrolls and such to figure it out..." Ookami broke off for a moment. "She found out that I have a multiple personality disorder."

'_WHAT?'_ Beka growled.

"I'm very sorry, but this might be what's making you look a little like me," Ookami said. "My other personality might have somehow escaped and leaked into your chakra. I do apologize but I have no clue how to help you."

Beka sighed and ran her hand along her jaw line. Shiroyami noticed that she had a weird aura.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Onitentei asked. He'd recently become more bored than usual.

'_Shut up,'_ Shiroyami snapped. He sighed. Onitentei could be so annoying.

"You know, you really have to give up the whole 'cool' act and just come out with it," He said.

'_There's nothing to __say,'_ Shiroyami said. He had given up trying to fight with Onitentei.

"You know what, stuff you! I was only trying to fucking help and you dis me like that!" He yelled. Shiroyami gritted his teeth.

'_Do you have to be such a fag?' _He asked. Onitentei snorted.

"Yes, I fucking do have to be a fag. It's because you won't fucking say what's going on," He snapped. "Anyway, what's with the chick over there? You know the one with the whore?"

'_She's not a chick and Ookami's not a whore and I have no idea what's go__ing on,'_ Shiroyami said.

Kankuro rubbed the back of his neck.

'_This isn't going to plan,'_ He growled.

"Sorry but I guess I forfeit," He shouted down to the examiner. Shino snorted. He didn't like it when his opponents backed down from a challenge.

"Alright then, Next up is Hiroyo vs Renee," Genma sighed. He was the examiner for the final round. Hiroyo and Renee stood about 3 meters away from each other. Renee had a smirk on her face while Hiroyo was dead serious. Genma ran his hand through the air. That was the signal to start. Hiroyo took out her kunai and charged at Renee. She just stood there with an evil grin on her face. She looked up at Hiroyo. Her eyes were black and empty. Hiroyo flinched and Renee's chakra made the form of a red demon.

"What the hell?" Hiroyo said in shock. She stopped and went straight to her main attack.

"I guess, Toshima will have a nice feed today," Hiroyo shrugged and up her hands together. Her movement was fast. The speed of her hand signs were almost as fast as Kakashi. She slammed her hands on the ground. Almost immediately, the ground began to crack and Hiroyo moved out of the way. The earth cracked and split apart. Genma even had to move out of the way. Green vines began to sprout from the ground. A Venus fly trap rose from the ground and let out an ear piercing screech. Hiroyo jumped on its head and began to meditate. Renee took this as a chance to strike.

**-Authors Crib-**

**Okay, so I haven't been doing so well with updating**

**The holidays are almost upon us (me actually) so I'll have plenty of time!**

**Tell me if this is confusing!**

**Happy SEPTEMBER, Fanfictionists!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

Renee lunged at Hiroyo. Toshima's vines grabbed her hand and legs just as she came close to hitting Hiroyo as she meditated. The vines pulled her down to the ground, slamming her body onto the dirt. As Renee's body hit the ground, it disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Renee snickered and walked out from the shadows. She grabbed out a scroll and placed it on the ground behind her. She carefully cut her hand with a kunai and ran it along the scroll. Dark clouds began to roll in from who-knows-where and took over the once blue sky. Red eyes opened up from the shadows. They stepped out. They looked like someone had cut them out of the shadows with a cookie cutter.

"Summoning Jutsu: Demon army of Shadows," Renee said. Some of the people in the crowd had begun to get nervous, while the others started to murmur to one another. The shadows slid closer and closer. Their steps were slow and slid across the dirt but they still inched closer by the second. Toshima let out an ear piercing screech and sent vines out in all directions. Hiroyo opened her eyes. Vine like markings appeared on her face, surrounding her eyes. Her once purple eyes had turned a Fluorescent green color. Hiroyo gabbed a vine and swung down. She landed a few meters away from Renee.

"Ah, so your just that little bit special too, huh?" Renee mocked. Renee's eyes shifted from Hiroyo back to her scroll. She licked the blood off the paper and turned to Hiroyo. Her mouth twisted into an evil grin. Beka stared down at her.

'_She looks just like him,'_ She thought. In a sudden burst, Beka's head started to spin.

Her eyesight was blurring and she couldn't tell what was going on. Shiroyami caught her just as she fell back. He'd been sitting on the top of the stair case, thinking about what Watari had told him. The fluctuation in chakra from Beka let him know that there was something wrong. She sat on the floor with heavy breathing.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked. He'd been there the whole time but asleep for most of it. Naruto, who had come up from his battle, crouched next to her. Kankuro, Temari, Shino and Gaara stayed as they were. All they did was look at her, except for Gaara who couldn't care less. Beka opened her eyes and looked at Kankuro and Temari. Her eyes had returned to normal their normal icy blue color and the thorns under her eyes had vanished and her normal red lines were back.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. He had bruises and dirt on his face from battling Neji. Beka licked her finger and rubbed the dirt off his face, just like she had done with Rock Lee. He blushed. Beka smiled at him slightly. She stood up, shakily. She started down the stairs. Shiroyami followed. Every now and then she would stop to catch her breath. The chakra was taking its toll.

They finally reached the bathroom. Beka locked herself in one of the cubical while Shiroyami stayed outside. Beka took a wireless communicator out of her weapon's pouch.

"Kabuto?" She croaked into it. She tied it around her neck and attached receivers to her headband.

"What is it?" He asked. "You don't sound all that well. What's going on?"

"Ookami's other personality's chakra leaked into me for a while but it's gone now and I feel like crap," She said. "Is everything alright on your end?"

"Yes, will you be able to do your part?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just need to sit for a little while," Beka said.

"Alright then," He said. She ended the conversation but kept the wireless on. She picked herself off the ground.

_'At least I feel a little better,' _she thought and unlocked the cubical door. She left the bathroom and leaned on the door frame. Shiroyami had been called back to the viewing platform. Beka felt a little light headed and collapsed. Shikamaru, who had just finished his match and had gone to wash his face, saw her and rushed to her aid.

"What a drag..."He groaned and put Beka's arm over his shoulder. The real drag was yet to come.

**-Authors Crib-**

**Ah! You have no idea how good it feels to be writing again!**

**I think I changed Renee a little too much, what do you think?**

**A Different Line is, unfortunately, coming to an end! :(**

**Happy OCTOBER, Fanfictionists!**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

Watari sat in the bleachers watching Renee and Hiroyo fight. While Beka had been away, Renee had started to attack like she was possessed. She lunged forward with a kunai in her hand. Her swings were unsteady and random meaning Hiroyo didn't have a very good chance at striking. Finally, the match came to its climax. Hiroyo put her hands together. Rat, Horse, Dragon, boar, Dragon. She jumped high into the air. The sun made her look like a silhouette. The ground rumbled and Genma jumped back. Throned vines shot up from the ground. Renee was hit with 3. She hissed in pain before passing out. Hiroyo landed on the ground and the markings on her face disappeared and her eyes returned to normal. She kneeled on the ground to catch her breath. The vines disintegrated, leaving behind a wounded Renee. Toshima purred and whined. It put a vine on Hiroyo's shoulder.

"It's alright," She said and stood up. Toshima howled and disintegrated.

"Alright, well, winner of this round is Hiroyo Yoshikara," Genma said. The crowd cheered for her. Medics collected the two girls to treat their wounds. Hiroyo didn't mind as long as she didn't miss the last match with Beka.

Shikamaru carried Beka up the stairs and into the bleachers section where he met an ANBU. The ANBU took Beka and laid her down behind the last row of seats.

"You are not needed here," The ANBU said. Shikamaru shrugged and left though he knew something was up but who was he to object to an ANBU's orders? The ANBU looked through the eye holes at Beka's face.

"Beka?" He asked putting his hand on her forehead. Blue chakra surrounded his hand. Beka's eyes flickered open. Her vision was blurry so she couldn't tell who the ANBU was.

"Hey?" The ANBU asked. Beka sat up and turned to the ANBU.

"Kabuto?" She asked. The ANBU took off half of the mask to show grey hair and glasses. Beka nodded and stood up.

"Can you still carry out your part?" He asked. Beka's gaze turned to him, without turning her head. She gave him a look. He nodded and they parted ways. What they didn't know was that Watari had been watching and listening to their whole conversation. He got up and left the stadium.

Shikamaru and Temari were the next fight, which didn't last long. Shikamaru had ended up giving up because he had no more chakra. Then there was Sasuke's and Gaara's fight. Gaara went down to the battle floor in a swirl of sand. He stood in his normal pose, with his arms crossed. Sasuke didn't show up. Beka came down the stairs and saw Shiroyami chatting with Naruto. Beka casually walked down the stairs and stood on the other side of Kankuro. Shiroyami hadn't noticed her yet. Beka leaned her arms on the railing. Kankuro kept glancing at her every now and then. He glanced at her again and Beka looked his way.

"Can I help you?" She asked and leaned her elbow on the railing to use as a head rest.

"Uh? N-No!" He stammered and waved his hands around. Beka snorted and returned to waiting. Finally Sasuke and Kakashi appeared. Kakashi turned to Genma.

"Sorry we're late," He said. Sasuke was leaning up against his back.

"Your name?" Genma asked with a smirk on his face. Sasuke looked at him.

"Sasuke Uchiha…"

**-Author's Crib-**

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**So, I'm nearly finished! There are about 4 more chapters!**

**Happy OCTOBER, Fanfictionists!**


	27. WE'RE BACK!

…**.AND WE'RE BACK! ;D**

**Hey ya fans!**

**Damn this fanfic has been out of commission for a while! =3= I can't believe I dumped it like this! Ah well, anyway, I'm back with some more pages so if you haven't already read the story, read to catch up cause more pages are coming your way! :D**

**Enjoy, fans!**

**-Beka-azami (Author)**


	28. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

The battle had begun. Beka grinned evilly and jumped dashed down the stairs. She raced down them then began to slow down when she got to he area where you enter onto the area ground. There were some shinobi standing by the entrance. Beka sighed and undid her vest a bit. She pulled her hair back and made it a little messy. Finally, she made herself cry by thinking of dead cats and ran towards the shinobi.

"Huh? What's wrong?" One asked in a panic when he saw Beka running towards them.

"S-some ninja from another village are bullying my friend," Beka said desperately, out of breath.

"Okay, I'll go check it out!" One said and left. Beka leaned up against the wall and looked at the remaining guard. She put on her best 'damsel-in-distress' face she could. The guard blushed and put his arm around Beka. She leaned in to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to touch, Beka hit him on the back of the neck. He was knocked out in an instant. She dragged his body up the stairs and locked it in the first room she found. She grabbed some paper and a pen out of her weapon's pouch and wrote, 'Back in 15' on it, sticking it where the guard used to stand. She slid along the wall looked around the corner. Gaara had made himself a ball of sand as a shield.

"Shit…He's already that far," Beka swore. She looked at the sky. A group of birds were flying overhead. Just as Beka turned to leave, someone was waiting in the shadows at the end of the hall. Beka blushed.

"Oh, a-are you the jounin from before?" She asked nervously. He stepped out of the shadows with his arms crossed over his crest.

"W-Watari?" Beka asked in surprise. She quickly did the top button up on her vest and untied her hair.

"What're you doing her Watari?" She giggled nervously.

"That's my line, Beka. What're you doing sneaking around?" He asked. He didn't seem impressed. Beka gritted her teeth.

"So this is why you were following me? Because you wanted to know what I was doing?" Beka snapped. She pushed past him. He grabbed her arm and she turned around with a pissed off expression.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Beka asked. Watari nodded.

"There were 3 things I said: 1) Don't get in my way when it comes to something personal. 2) Don't piss me off and 3) Don't touch me," She growled and ripped her hand free from Watari's grip. She ran up the stairs and onto the bleachers. At this time, Kabuto had already set their plan in motion. As Beka made her way into the seating area, Kabuto was putting his jutsu to work. It was a genjutsu that made everyone fall asleep. Beka was hit with it but deflected it with a hand sign.

"Time to go…" She snickered and took a coat out of her weapons pouch. She wrapped it around herself. She smirked at Kabuto and put the hood over her face.

"See ya round, Kakashi and friends…," She said and waved to them before she left.

**-Author's Crib-**

**Oh, Hey! This is the first page for the year! My writing style has changed a bit but the story is still the same! This is the second last chapter for pre-shippuden.**

**-Beka-azami-**


	29. Chapter 28End

_**Chapter 28**_

Beka made it half way through the forest when there was something in her way. She stopped and looked at Watari. She smirked.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said. Beka laughed and took the hood off her head.

"You know what, Screw you!" She snapped in an evil way. "I have totally given up on you and Morio. 'Team.' Yeah right! You bastards only wanted to become stronger so you could do your own thing! Even that bastard, Uzukai didn't care about me. He nearly drowned me! Some love you guys showed so if you'll just move, I'll be on my way."

"I can't let you, and you know that…" Watari said. "All this takes is one strike. If you can get past me, you can leave. If you can't, you're to stay here."

"Heh, Piece of cake…so just remember, when I want something…I don't loose," Beka said and blinked. He eyes became just like Ookami's.

Watari's hand glowed blue. He curled his fingertips and got into a battle pose. Beka released a small amount of chakra out of her body and into the air around her. They were small droplets. Most of the droplets grouped together to form a maroon colored sphere. The sphere and extra droplets glowed a light red, while Beka held them in her hand.

"One strike…that's all it will take, Watari," Beka warned. Watari grunted.

"I thought you didn't care," Watari said. Beka growled.

"I don't but I don't want to clean your blood off my clothes," She hissed. They both looked at each other for a few seconds before they lunged. Beka and Watari took their final strike at each other…

**-Author's Crib-**

**All right, so this chapter isn't all that long because well…There was nothing to write about. I just wanted to get the story over and done with so I could write shippuden! :D**

**-Beka-azami-**

**(Author)**


End file.
